The Same Diversity
by Crowbartender
Summary: Lilly and Miley, two different people with the same problems. AU. Eventual Liley.
1. And you are?

**I usually leave my attempts at a new fic in my documents so I can fix it over time, or let it rot, but this one seemed decent enough the first time around and I decided to share it with my lovely readers. **

* * *

I made a pledge to myself when I was thirteen. It stayed solid for over three years, but it seems it wasn't that solid at all, just appeared to be. It only took one small act for me to realise how frail it really was, as delicate as a spider's web. They were so easily destroyed. The fingers that marked my face had somehow reached my assumed to be powerful pledge and poked through it effortlessly and that's when I discovered its fragility.

My pledge was to never cry and, with it broken along with my pride and self, here I was, bawling my eyes out. I didn't even know where the hell I was. All I was seeking at the time was somewhere uninhabited where I could break down and hopefully put myself back together without any observers. Maybe I wanted to be able to convince myself that I hadn't really fallen apart at all, that it was just my imagination. The tears that scarred my face weren't really there, they didn't happen, I was still tough. I was a big girl... who's crying...still.

Another river of tears was set free and it was only when I resurfaced from the misery of drowning in my own productions that I noticed I was no longer alone. Someone was next to me. I lifted my head from my knees, wrapping my arms around them tighter as I focused on the figure sitting next to me, mirroring my position. My eyes were aimed at her bare feet. Her toenails were painted red and her jeans were torn at the bottom. My gaze travelled up her legs and if I weren't so out of it, I'd probably be a bit jealous of how nice and long they were. I moved up her thin torso, covered by a red shirt with sleeves that were almost not even there, displaying her slender, tan arms. I hadn't paid attention to the weather so I guessed it was warm out. I continued my ascend and was soon introduced to big blue eyes, overflowing with concern, curtained by long, slightly curled, chocolate or maybe sepia brown hair. Her face shifted and I glimpsed down to see a hint of a smile forming across her un-glossed lips.

"Hi," she greeted with an accent I couldn't pinpoint. I would've replied sooner, but I was too busy being hopelessly drawn into the captivating orbs that now resembled more of a cyan colour than blue. This was going to sound cheesy, but I think this girl has the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. "You looked like you needed a friend," she explained, her smile arching higher in a hopeful manner.

"That's the last thing I needed actually. Leave me alone," I replied. I know, that was totally rude and she didn't need to be spoken to like that for trying to be friendly, but that's exactly the reason why I said what I said. Such a seemingly sweet girl shouldn't be near me, doesn't need to lower herself to my level like she's already done. I would've been happier keeping quiet, but my happiness didn't come before anything. I bet I scared Pretty Eyes off. I dared a glance, wishing I hadn't, and saw how hurt she appeared because of my remark. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I've had a really rough day. I didn't mean to be a bitch," are the words that I should've said to save whatever could've started forming between us. But no, I didn't say anything at all, simply watched the transformation Pretty Eyes was going through. First, she looked pained, then curious, then nothing, and then, finally, totally pissed off.

"Fine. Stay here by yourself and be miserable," she said coldly, standing up and wiping sand from the back of her jeans. I recognised her as a southerner now that I got a longer listen to her accented words and that just made me feel worse. I could've made nice with a cute little hillbilly.

"That was the plan when I first got here," I said, taking in my surroundings for the first time. A beach. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting. The glistening water on the horizon dragged my mood down into its depths, making me hate it for resembling a certain pair of eyes. I knew she'd left; the smidge of comfort, unacknowledged at first, she had given with her presence was now gone too. I was once more left with my solitude, desired in the beginning, unknowingly morphing into a poison I'd already swallowed, too late to take back. I glanced over my shoulder to confirm that I was alone again, but I didn't want it this time. Sometimes, I wish I didn't give people the opportunity to leave before they entered the world of a screw up. I was nice enough to warn the girl of my contents before she tried to get me to open up and I knew she'd thank me for it when she wasn't carrying the baggage I came with.

I hated being so considerate.

I rested my chin back on my knees, my cheek brushing my arm. I winced as the stinging on my face increased. The result of a slap could really do some damage. Not only physical pain, but a side dish of mental as well. Great. I hated the stepped on feeling it induced. I didn't deserve it, but the ache in my cheek and the words of my mother said otherwise. She claimed I didn't treat her well, that I should be more understanding about the move. But she's stupid, didn't know me one bit. The one thing that kept me safe was back where we lived _before. _Not here. Not where complete strangers feel the need to butt into peoples' lives, trying to act like they were a fucking Saint. Moving didn't solve anything for me like my mom said it would! It made me feel worse, not better. Made me break...

The death of my dad brought us here. He was dead, I felt dead and mom's alone, like I was now. I could relate to them both, but I didn't want to. It's a jointed fault. They both took part in making me leave my comfort zone. The unknown affairs weren't so bad, I didn't have to talk to either of my parents, I had my best friend. He's what kept me going knowing I was created by betrayers. He kept me alive. And, after death, literal for my dad and figurative for me, I was frozen in a hell-like place. Mom couldn't stand the memories or the signs that blamed her for his death, so she left, dragging me kicking and screaming with her. No more best friend to confide in, no more father to support us or "love" us. Staying back at work all day couldn't be love could it? Nope. Not when work consisted of fucking your secretary. Let's just say I had bad timing when it came to opening unlocked doors without knocking.

So, voicing my thoughts and truths to my mom was what got me a nasty slap to the face. I, at least, had enough courage to leave her sights and make it to the beach before crying like a baby. Crying never worked for me in the past, never got me anywhere. That's why I promised myself to stop broadcasting my weakness to the world. But, even knowing I'd accomplish nothing from it, I just couldn't stop myself from shedding more tears. There's not enough superglue or sticky tape in the world that could keep me together.

* * *

**I know it's a short start, but it's a fresh idea, so I haven't thought too much about the plot yet. **


	2. Miley's POV

**I'm pretty sure the rest of the story will be in Lilly's POV. **

* * *

~ Miley ~

I couldn't believe I was related to a bunch of fantasising morons! Seriously, how could they even _think_ about forgetting something that was so huge? They couldn't just pretend she never existed, not after everything she'd done. I mean, everything felt stable for the past few years of living here and dealing with her being gone. What the hell changed? Why did daddy suddenly want every memory of her destroyed? Didn't he realise that that's impossible? To remove all traces of her, would mean to remove me and my brother. We're a part of her. Maybe that was daddy's intention, to get rid of the uncooperative one. I could already see my brother Jackson down on all fours with a collar and leash, following daddy's every command like the dog he was becoming. I wasn't an animal, I didn't need to be treated like one.

Daddy wanted to get rid of all the pictures and old videos of mama, but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't remember that far back into my childhood and I needed the pictures and films to remind me that my family was once whole and had a warm and loving touch to it. No cold shoulders and distant looks. No missing pieces. With her, we all fit together and with her gone, we each drifted apart, reforming ourselves so there would never be a chance to come back together again. Jackson could try to earn daddy's love to make at least one of us fit, but he's blind. He couldn't see that the one thing daddy wanted could never be given to him. You couldn't bring back the dead.

I took all the spare keys to my room and locked every one of my possessions that reminded me of mama in there. But I couldn't handle daddy banging on the door, feeling like it was my head he was pounding, so I left. Climbed out the window, almost fell down two storeys, and then went to the beach to relax a little.

The gentle sound of waves lapping against the sandy shore always calmed my frazzled nerves. But, apart from the occasional cry of a seagull, another sound disrupted the peace. The sound was erupting from a small heaving form crunched up on the beach, strangled sobs escaping it with every crash of a wave. I followed the trail of my heart as it reached out to this devastated soul and as I drew closer, I could make out the tangles of long blonde hair falling past thin shoulders. I was never good with comforting people, couldn't even comfort myself, so I simply joined the person on the sand, in hopes that I could help in some way. I didn't even know why. There was just something about them that took my interest.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the sand for, but watching the ocean was a good time passer. Plus, even though we weren't talking or anything, I still enjoyed sitting with someone new. It was kind of refreshing. The form shifted and a face finally presented itself. The first thing that struck out at me were the shine of her eyes. Tears had made them glassy and the light blue irises shimmering behind the waterworks reminded me of a cloudless blue sky. But there was a storm brewing within. I'd seen the deeply troubled look in my own reflection every day, so I recognised it. But there was a big difference. Such sad eyes didn't belong on a beautiful face. This girl, who has to be in modelling or something with a face like that, looked so lost and incomplete and I couldn't stand it. Maybe that's why I was sitting with her.

"Hi," I said with a slight smile. The girl stared at me in what I believed to be shock and didn't reply. I guess I spooked her. She didn't know me after all, so it made sense. "You looked like you needed a friend," I went on, smiling wider, praying that I wasn't creeping her out too much. I was so bad with people and the whole socialising thing. I had no experience in human contact and I suppose that's the consequence of being homeschooled.

"That's the last thing I needed actually. Leave me alone," she muttered, her almost curious look becoming dark and secluded. My tender feelings were crushed so easily nowadays and her words cut me where it hurts, like I was nothing but butter and she was a knife just doing her purpose. Her mouth opened and she looked like she was going to say something else, maybe an apology, so I waited and tried to postpone the effects her cruel comment had on me. But I think it was just my imagination. She didn't have any intentions to apologise at all as she continued with her silence. Now I remembered why I hated people! You try to be nice and then they toss dirt right in your face, making you feel like what they had flung.

"Fine. Stay here by yourself and be miserable," I said angrily, standing up and freeing myself from the sand on my butt. I started to move away, not finding peace on the beach at all. I would be better off at home, risking a broken bone trying to climb back up to my room.

"That was the plan when I first got here," I heard her murmur to herself, returning to her previous position of defeat. I almost joined her again to give the poor girl another chance to take my offered hand, but that would just be a waste of time. I didn't have any friends and I wanted to keep it that way. Well, not so much wanted to, but had to.

* * *

**I was supposed to write a history essay today, but I just started this chapter and kept writing it. **


	3. Hey, it's you again

**I didn't even think I was gonna update this. I started a new Liley fic, wrote one paragraph and realised I had no idea what I was doing, so I somehow ended up writing the rest of this chapter... **

* * *

~ Lilly ~

I was at the beach again. It was the only place I knew my way to in this new town and the section I had discovered yesterday was as empty as my fridge was after I raided it. The isolated area was good because that's usually the one thing I seek when I ditch my mom and her whining. Oh, and quiet. I know what you're thinking, so you better stop because I was _not_ sitting in the exact same spot as yesterday in hopes that Pretty Eyes would sneak up on me again and pounce on me with her uncalled for offering of assistance. Get it out of your head right now! Because I was positive that it was just a gigantic coincidence that a shadow was looming over me, blocking the rays of the rising sun.

I turned my head and followed the long trail up a relatively lanky body until I hit my target. Pretty Eyes. She was gazing down at me with a smile on the border of nervousness.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked timidly and I almost fell over so she could sit _on _me just so she wouldn't get a grain of sand on her clothes. This sweet-hearted girl was too good to sit in the sand, especially beside someone like me. Then again... sand was more useful than I was, so maybe sitting on me would be worse. Shit! I should answer her!

"Sure," I said, patting the spot next to me and she sat exactly where my hand had touched, which was dangerously close, so her shoulder brushed mine as she curled her legs up to rest her chin on them, not showing any heed to the contact. I cleared my throat unintentionally and she tilted her head back to look at me, giving me, literally, front row seats to her swirls of cyan. "So, what's your name? Or am I just going to have to call you Pretty Eyes?" Holy. Fucking. Fuck. I did _not_ just say that out loud. Please tell me I didn't say that out loud! Please, oh please!

"My name's Miley, but... you can call me Pretty Eyes if you want," she replied shyly, facing the water again, probably wanting to hide that adorable blush darkening her cheeks. Oh, now I was happy. I totally didn't regret voicing my thoughts like the biggest idiot in the world anymore! Just slap an L on my forehead, whatever.

"Miley, huh? That's an interesting name. I like it," I said sincerely, stretching my legs out and leaning back on the palms of my hands. Confusion corrupted her features for a few seconds as she gazed at me, but the expression broke as a smile cracked through.

"Thanks, you're the first person to say that. Um... Is it okay if I ask what your name is?" she questioned, looking shy again. That's so adorable.

"No problem at all. My name's Lilly. Nice to meet you." I leant my weight on one hand and presented her with my other. She smiled and grasped my friendly offering, giving a slight shake, while I relished in the opposition of her skin texture. Her palms were soft to the touch, but her fingers were tough, giving me the impression that she played an instrument. But her skin quality blended together due to the warmth and gentle grip she encircled my own hand with, which was dealing with the outcome of the heated contact. My whole hand was tingling and even when she let go it remained that way. Oh my.

"It's not my business, I know, but you looked really upset yesterday. Is everything okay now?" Oh, she's good, I'd give her that much. Not many people can show concern and be polite at the same time. Usually they're just flat out nosy.

"Nope," I said blankly, staring back out over the shifting sea, knowing that even this banter wouldn't last and I'd have to face the facts soon. The facts being that my life was hell and Miley didn't deserve to be dragged down into it.

"Okay." And, somehow, I think that's the last word Miley was going to speak on this subject. I hoped (no I didn't) that she'd just give up again and leave for good after receiving the glacial air from my coldness for the second time. But, to my horrid (delighted) surprise, she remained at my side, huddled there as if she planned on staying for hours on end and I felt kind of... happy. Ugh, that couldn't fucking happen. Miley had to go before I started to (I already did) like her! Liking someone leads to attachment and attachment leads to dependence, which leads to vulnerability, which leads to being stabbed in the fucking back. Yes, I know she might be the sweetest sugarplum ever, but sometimes the pain you cause others is unintentional and half the time, you're probably not even aware of their hurt. But why (why? Why? _Why?_) couldn't I just send her off like I did to everyone else? Why was it getting harder by the second? Why was she staring at me? Why couldn't I find answers to these fucktard questions? Why was Miley so... beautiful...?

"Hey Miley, I'm starting Seaview High tomorrow. Do you go there?" I asked with slight disorientation, gazing into her eyes, which seemed to end with a blockade I wanted to surpass.

"Yes," she answered with the same tone as me. Huh, I guess it wasn't just me that felt like my brain had melted and oozed out of my ear.

"See you there," I said, climbing up from the sand and heading back to my house. If I didn't escape now, I probably never would. And, since past habits felt like they were arising whenever I was with Miley, I probably would've glued myself to her side permanently. But that wouldn't happen. I could still study her and keep her away from me at the same time. It couldn't be that hard. I mean, I was leaving her right now and I was learning more about her while I was doing so. Perfect example: I've learnt that she didn't like people suddenly going without saying why.

"Lilly!" Something about how she said my name gave me chills. Must be the accent. Or maybe the lips my name came from. Or maybe both. "Where are you going?" she called after me, sounding close, meaning she had followed me for a bit. Like my own little stalker. Miley just kept adding things to my list of why I thought she was cute. Number fifteen: she's like a duckling trailing after its mommy. I loved ducklings.

"Home. I need to get things ready for school tomorrow," I answered, glancing over my shoulder to see that she'd stopped tailing me, her eyes wide with confusion and... was that... loneliness? I couldn't stand seeing that in anyone's eyes but my own, so I quickly turned and made my way back to her. When she was in my reach, I rested my hands on her shoulders, feeling her stiffen under my touch. Miley looked shocked and I gave silent reassurances in the smile only she could make me broadcast. "I'm only eager to go to school because you'll be there," I said, hating that I was contradicting myself. You didn't frickin push someone away by subtly telling them you wanted to see them the next day! And, what made it worse, was that Have and Want were at war. I _have_ to keep her away, but I didn't _want _to. Now you know what I meant when I said I was a screw up.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys remember that Miley had said she was home schooled, because I did! I made her say she was going to Seaview on purpose. **


	4. More Than Expected

**I like writing this story the most :)  
**

**Depressed****: I don't need to convince you, you'll convince yourself. I bet you'll get a really good idea and then you'll never get rid of it because you want it done so bad that you'll just explode and write a 30 chapter story that I'll read.**

**Forbiden Faerie****: Lol, you're an oddball. And I'm the second one, without a doubt. No one neglects the real world as much as me... and if they do, that's very sad, they shouldn't do that. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be shocked with what happens. **

**Not Jasmine****: ayi**

* * *

I arrived at school feeling completely out of place. Not just because I was new, but because all the dolled up girls were giving me filthy looks as if I'd just dragged myself from the gutter. Well, I was definitely going to fit in _so_ well among these types. If they didn't stop leering soon, they'd all have a matching Converse shoe mark scarring their asses to go with the pole they all seemed to have shoved up there. It'd be a nice reminder not to rub me the wrong way... Nothing sexual intended.

I wandered about the school, discovering the location of my classes, locker and hoping to find Miley at some point. And I did find her, which she must be thanking God for because her position didn't seem to be an enjoyable one. A few of those snobby girls surrounded Miley and as I approached, their conversation became audible.

"Can you believe the school let a hillbilly in here? Low standards much?" one bitch said.

"Tell me about it! Being in the same room as her is making me feel retarded," a super bitch said.

"Brainless hicks shouldn't be here. You should go back to your farm and let the pigs teach you again," a mega, ultra, fucking devil reincarnation, bitch said. And, throughout the whole damn thing, Miley just stood there looking scared shitless. She had no responses to any of the insults. The poor girl just remained frozen in place, teary eyes darting over hideously masked faces as if she expected them to attack at any given moment. Well, I didn't know them, but I was moving in for the kill.

"I think taking lessons from you guys would be worse than nothing," I interjected, offering Miley a soft smile before hardening my features as the girls faced me. The bitchiest one was a brunette with a smoothly curved face covered in makeup. What a fucking clown.

"You calling us pigs, you slut?" she asked, moving closer with her prissy posse at her tail to probably attempt to appear more domineering. Pfft.

"No, I'm talking to the _other_ three ugly swines," I retorted sarcastically, glaring icily at Mega Bitch, who was scanning me up and down. Sizing me up, I bet.

"Fresh meat, I see." Oh, I just knew this girl was the type everyone has to know because they either wanted her shot or because they wanted to blindly follow in her footsteps. That trail would lead them right to the gates of Prissy Glamour Bitchy Snobby Land (aka hell). Dipshits.

"No, I believe that will soon be you," I said, looking past them to see if Miley was holding up okay. She still looked pretty frightened. "Anyway, I'm just here to save my friend from being pig slop, so I'll be on my way," I informed, pushing past Mega Bitch and moving towards Miley with a smile, I took her hand gently and tugged her along with me.

"Just so you know, I'm Joannie. I'd warn you not to fuck with me, but you already have. Watch your back!" Mega Bitch (a much more suited name) called after me; as if I cared that I was put on her hit list. I honestly didn't care if she hated me because I hated her twice as much. I squeezed Miley's hand and stopped walking after we had rounded a corner, facing the still petrified girl.

"Are you okay, Miley?" I asked, leaning in close to keep our conversation more private. Not because I liked having a better view of her face or anything. She nodded, but glanced around us, not looking at me. Well, she was obviously lying. "I'm not sure what kind of past you have with that girl Miley, but you don't have to take that kind of abuse. I know I don't really know you, but I like you and I hated seeing you so helpless. I swear, if I didn't have so much self- restraint when it comes to vile people, I probably would have been put in jail for the things I wanted to do to them for speaking to you so-"

"Thank you," Miley whispered, doing something I wasn't prepared for. Shy little Miley closed her eyes and leant her forehead against mine. I gasped slightly as our noses touched, knowing how close our lips were to brushing. I felt... not scared... anxious... Yeah, anxious. But I wasn't sure about what. Did I want her to hurry up and move away? Did I feel overly stressed about how pathetic I was being because I was letting her in so unresistingly? Yep, last one.

"You're welcome," I replied lowly, my lips starting to tingle due to Miley's steamy breath wafting over them. The mood was getting way too intense for my liking and, even with my weakened shield, I knew I had to stop it. "I think hugging would be more appropriate in this case, Miley. People will get the wrong idea," I said, stepping back slightly and releasing her hand, opening my arms to give her the option of whether to step into my world or not. Well, that's just my view on this situation, but I didn't know if I wanted Miley to see my gesture for what I interpreted it as or not. She met my gaze and I was a little shocked, and dazzled, to see her cyan eyes a shade lighter than what I remembered. They almost looked understanding. Her hands trailed around my waist uncertainly, but I ignored her hesitation and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hoping I wasn't being too rough, as I brought our chests together forcefully. When you grew up with male friends, being tender was the last thing you had to be around them. But the change was nice. She was so soft and delicate in my arms, small almost, even though she was taller than me. Smelt great too... No! No, no, no, (yes) no! I'd already broken the rules I'd set for myself by allowing Miley to pull me into a quick starting friendship bordering on something I had to step back from. Barely friends, that's all I was permitting.

"This is... nice," Miley said, fingers gliding up my back, tracing spine-quivering patterns along the way.

"Tell me about it," I muttered begrudgingly, trying, and failing, to ignore the vibrating of Miley's chest against mine as she giggled. Why did everything about this hillbilly have to be so endearing? Sooner or later, I was going to want more after breaking the regulations of my 'no Miley' diet by having a taste. I'd never been good with sticking to something.

The bell rung, which was our signal to stop swapping body warmth and get our butts to the first class of the year. Miley pulled her timetable out of her backpack once we were separated and I scanned over the paper along with her, thrilled to see her classes matched mine apart from two periods. It was like we were meant to be together... as friends! Just friends.

* * *

**Oh Lilly, you're such a mush ball when it comes to Miley.**


	5. I'll Let You In

**Last update of anything for awhile. School related things. **

* * *

The first day was always boring, but since it was the beginning of the school year, I wasn't the only one who needed time to adjust to the change of environment.

As the teacher gave an introduction of the rules that were to be followed, I ripped a piece of paper out of my new book, preparing to break one of the rules already. I grabbed my pen, scribbled **_Hi_** on the paper near the top left corner and balled it up, throwing it on Miley's desk next to me. She sent me a confused look and I made an opening motion with my hands. She nodded and did as I indicated.

The bunched up paper bounced on my desk and I grabbed it and quickly opened it.

_Hey there_, Miley had written in very pretty handwriting.

**_How are you holding up? I'm trying not to fall asleep here_**, I wrote.

_Well I'm better now that you're writing to me, _was my reply. She even drew a cute little smiley face. I started to write my response, but a glance at the teacher told me he was suspicious as to what I was doing when he hadn't instructed us to take notes. I stopped the movement of my pen and turned to Miley when his scrutinising stare left me, and rolled my eyes. She grinned and nodded, then turned to pay attention to the lecture.

* * *

The following classes went a lot like the first one. I'd want to talk to Miley, but the teacher felt like raving on and on, so I'd resort to passing notes. I found out Miley originally came from Tennessee while asking random questions in my notes to her, but she wouldn't tell me why or when, which was fine because I had my secrets too. All I figured out was that the move couldn't have been too long ago because her accent was still quite thick. And I loved it.

Anyway, my point was that I took my previous lessons for granted. No, I couldn't hear the southern twang that's starting to grow on me like I wanted to, but at least Miley was there. Unlike now. Stupid biology and its stupid stupidness. Miley was smart, she should be here with me. Unless this was a lower class and I was the one with undeveloped skills in the study of life. It probably was me. My high grades were starting to drop after the whole "dad dying" thing. Oh well, at least it was lunch next. I get to talk to Miley all I want then.

The bell sounded and I fought so hard not to leap into the air, while pumping my fist up, and shouting, "Yes!" That wouldn't go over well with the gloomy students I hadn't noticed were down in the dumps at all until I was without Miley. Speaking of my piece of southern wonderful...

I slipped my hand into Miley's smoothly to make my presence known as I found her walking by herself down the hall. She jumped a little, snapping her head to the side to see what had attacked her, finding me. She breathed my name in relief and I let go of her soft fingers, uncertain of the new form of shivers travelling on the spine express. They were rougher, making a pit stop in my stomach just to fill it with a light feeling that caused my heart to race. Fuck. I didn't need a heart attack if that's what this was. But... heart attacks didn't feel nice... Oh shit! Backtrack! I shouldn't be feeling these things! Miley, stop casting spells on me. I was not going to let myself be hypnotised by you.

"I missed you," she announced, looking scared straight after, as if she hadn't meant to say anything. Well, I tried. Her power over me was just too much. I was a mindless zombie. Joy.

"I missed you more," I replied, touching her nose with the tip of my finger. Ugh, I was such a cheese ball. If I got any sappier, I may as well pull out a camera and make the world's worst romance film.

We walked to the cafeteria, following sluggishly behind a sea of other students. Well, I was actually following Miley, since she probably knew where everything was unlike, as Mega Bitch called me, the 'fresh meat'. My gut gave a rumble that wasn't too loud, but Miley gave me questioning glance, which told me she had heard it.

"Sorry, I skipped breakfast this morning," I said, purposely leaving out how I skipped dinner last night as well.

"Good thing it's lunch then," she chimed, rendering me defenceless with her upbeat attitude and sparkly smile. I nodded and tried to keep my mind off of things involving Miley, which was a failed attempt because she's really starting to creep into my head a lot after that stupid (amazing) hug this morning. It was like something had past between us, leaving us connected in some way even though I knew very little about Miley. I wanted to know everything though. But that's beyond selfish because I wouldn't ever tell her about my personal life. Even though I kind of wanted to. She just gave off that vibe. The vibe that said you could easily trust her, but getting trust in return was another, more challenging, story. I knew she was a secluded person, hiding behind the convincing wall of her friendliness.

We lined up for food and Miley got some spaghetti, an apple, and a bottle of water, while I frantically searched my pockets for my wallet. The one day I needed food the most and I forgot my wallet. That's just great. I glared, totally furious at myself, at the floor and joined Miley at a nearby table that she chose to sit at.

"Lilly, why didn't you get anything?" she questioned, taking a bite of her apple with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot my wallet," I whined, hitting my head on the table. Miley studied my forehead with concern, which meant my contact with the table had most likely left a mark. That's just what I needed, an imprinted reminder of my stupidity. Miley, the girl who was full of endless surprises, surprised me once more. She pushed her steaming tray of spaghetti in front of me with a grin so sincere my heart almost started throbbing with utter happiness. Must. Not. Give. In.

"Eat it. I'm not that hungry," she said lightly, taking another bite from the red fruit I was starting to envy. I shook my head with my lips pressed tightly together, holding in the drool. "Lilly, it's okay. I'll throw it away if you don't want it," she said casually. No way! That was a threat that Miley sprinkled with her 'innocence' to make it seem otherwise. I snatched the fork, scooped up a large amount of spaghetti, and ate it, slurping up the remaining strands that hung from my mouth after swallowing. Miley watched with what appeared to be astonishment as I continued shovelling in her sweet gift to me. I wouldn't ever not eat breakfast again. I loved food.

"Sure you don't want any?" I asked when I was more than half way done. Miley shook her head in a quick motion and continued staring. I knew I should've minded my manners, but... food. Food should be eaten however the consumer wanted it to be eaten. And I wanted it all in my empty stomach as fast as I could get it down there. I licked over my teeth once I was done so I could give Miley a huge, thankful smile for her kindness. "Thanks so much, Miley. I'll pay you back tomorrow," I promised.

"No need. You just put on a show that was worth the money. And I thought Jackson was a pig," she said, her grin telling me she wasn't grossed out, but amused. I was going to comment on how I could enter competitions with my amazing ability to eat like an animal, but I was struck with realisation. Struck hard. Painfully hard.

"Jackson?" I squeaked. Yeah, I squeaked. Like a fucking little chew toy. Because, right at that second, it felt like something was ripping into me, as if the thing doing it believed I couldn't feel it and even if I could, it didn't matter. Jackson...A boy...A boyfriend?

"He's my brother," she explained and the pain was gone. What in the hell was that? Why did I care so much about whether Miley had a boyfriend or not? That's her business. I felt sick. And still a bit hungry. But mainly sick.

"Does he go to this school?" I asked, wanting to get away from my thoughts.

"No," she answered, eyes lowered, her tone undecipherable. I was going to ask more about him, but then she lifted her gaze and studied my face, a humoured expression forming. "You have sauce on your face," she informed, pointing to her chin to give me directions to the offending substance on my own.

"Gone?" I asked after wiping at my mouth. Miley shook her head and I tried again, getting the same result. She then reached over and rubbed my chin, showing me the redness now covering her fingertip. And then something happened. I didn't know why. I didn't know how. But it happened. I had, for a reason I couldn't explain, opened my mouth and closed it around Miley's entire finger, sucking off the sauce along with another taste unknown to me. A taste I wanted more of... No! I have to stop! I pulled back quickly, Miley's finger making a sloppy popping sound as it left my mouth, now covered in my saliva. Oh shit.

"Miley, I'm really sorry," I said hastily, standing up and preparing to bolt if she wanted me and my disgusting self out of her sight.

* * *

**You should review so I can smile about something.**


	6. Save Me

**Done!**

**Depressed****: omg, you are such a smart ass**

* * *

"It's okay. I'm just glad you didn't actually eat my finger," Miley assured with a hint of amusement. Meaning I was in the safe zone! I then did the responsible thing and grabbed Miley's still raised hand and wiped my drool off with my shirt, leaving a nice wet mark in the fabric afterwards.

"I was close to biting it off," I said, sitting back in my seat, happy that Miley just brushed it off as nothing. I was going to add more to my new list. The 'why I should be friends with Miley' list. Number eleven, she was easygoing.

"Silly Lilly," she rhymed goofily and, even though it was the lamest thing anyone had ever said to me, I couldn't stop the hysterical laughter from erupting. She seriously was winning me over and I'd only known the girl for a few days. Maybe Miley could be the one to pick up the pieces of myself that I couldn't reach. But considering this made me wonder if Miley had her own cracks in the glass of her life. Which I knew she did because if I looked hard enough, deep enough, into her cyan depths, I could make out something she was purposely hiding. Something I wanted to see.

* * *

It was my second day at Seaview and let me just say, I'd made a horrible discovery about myself. I was a major pervert.

Miley and I were in the changing rooms getting ready for PE and avoiding Joannie, who we sadly shared the period with, and when I had finished getting dressed into the sports uniform which consisted of a powder yellow shirt and black shorts, I turned around.

What I saw was strangely a remarkable sight. Miley had just finished pulling up her shorts and, apart from her bra, her torso was completely nude. To make matters worse, I couldn't stop staring at her. I observed every inch of her back, noting the inch long scar on her shoulder blade, which I fought so hard not to reach out and touch. And, thanks to my shameful want to feel Miley's glowing skin, I joined the dots and the picture of perversion was formed.

"Truscott! Stop wasting time and get out there!" the coach demanded and I quickly took my eyes off Miley and her wonderfully tanned back and made my way out of the locker room. I didn't ponder on how the coach knew my name already, my head too preoccupied with piling mental images of Miley's bare back into my mind and possible outcomes of what she'd look like when she turned around. Okay, now I was overstepping the boundaries a little too much. Right, maybe more than a little. But Miley's just so... so...

"Drooling over Miley a little too much there, Truscott," Joannie said lowly as she passed by me, her voice sounding almost vicious when she spoke Miley's name. Stupid slut.

Miley nervously joined my side on the courts, head lowered. I was about to bump her shoulder with mine so she'd show the world her lovely face, but something caught my eye. Her legs. My jaw went slack and once again, I found myself gawking at Miley's perfectly sculpted body. She definitely worked out.

"Heads up!" someone shouted, but it was too late because I was slammed in the back of the head by a dodge ball. I glanced over my shoulder to see Joannie across the court with a sneer on her face. I showed her my middle finger and turned back to Miley, who was now gazing at me worriedly. I grinned and picked up the ball.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" she asked and I didn't miss the glimpse she aimed at my exposed legs, which was slightly unnerving. I mean, they're not in bad shape, but so many skating accidents left some nasty scars scattered about. I didn't want to replay the failures in my head so I thought of something else. Miley's scar.

"Hey Miley, I noticed a scar on your back earlier. What was that from?" I questioned, not finding the question an invasion of her personal life. But the look on her face said differently.

"It was an accident," she said gently, almost distantly. Her features expressed a sadness so deep that my heart clenched in pained concern. I examined the other girls for a moment, finding Joannie distracted by the other two members of the Prissy Posse.

"Watch this," I instructed, making sure the coach wasn't looking before I threw the ball still in my hands at Joannie. I got her in the head and then I turned around, hoping I had cheered Miley up. Her hand covered her mouth and I could see the amusement dancing in her eyes. Her hand dropped to hold her stomach after a second and she leant over and laughed. Hard. The delighted sound made the tightness in my heart vanish and I actually felt happier. And when I peered over to Joannie, her expression sent me over the edge, and I joined Miley in the laughter.

"Oh, you're dead, Miley!" she shouted, thinking it was Miley who threw the ball at her.

So now, I was spending the entire game protecting Miley from getting hit and some of these girls threw really hard. But it was worth it to see Miley better again.

* * *

It was hard to explain what happened, but all I knew was that I was scared. Terrified even. We had lunch and I actually remembered my wallet this time and even offered Miley her money back, but she refused to take it. I planned to slip it into her pocket after school, but that was the last thing on my mind now. After eating, Miley started to make faces and small whimpering noises while holding her stomach. I asked if she was okay and as she nodded, her face scrunched up and she groaned. I took her to the nurse's office and they said something in her lunch must have set her off, but I had the same as her and I felt fine.

Miley said her dad would be at work and he'd never leave just to take her home and look after her, so I volunteered. She was reluctant, but the pain convinced her. I let her lean on me while she weakly pointed out the directions to her house and just as I thought we were going to make it, Miley collapsed to her knees, almost in tears as she held her gut. I hated seeing her like this and wanted it to be over as soon as possible, so I hoisted the girl onto my back, hands holding securely at the bend of her knees as she lightly clasped her arms around my neck.

I carried her for about five minutes before she pointed at a two-storey house off to the right and whispered it was hers. I walked towards the front door, which was made of glass, allowing me to see into the neatly kept house.

"Miley can you open the door?" I asked, bending down so she could reach the handle. It wasn't locked, luckily, so I walked inside and closed the door with my foot.

"I'm up stairs," she mumbled against my neck, sending a shocking current to a place I didn't want to think about with a sick Miley on my back. I carefully climbed the staircase and followed Miley's wordless instructions to her room. Her door was locked and I had to wait for her to pull the key from her pocket and slowly unlock it. My legs were really starting to hurt. The door swung open and I was presented with a dark, messy room. Her bed was unmade, picture frames were everywhere, and clothes were piled up in a corner.

"Looks a lot like my room," I noted with a laugh, feeling Miley heave with a frail laugh of her own against my back. I laid her down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "I'll go find some medicine for you," I said and I went to leave, but Miley's hand around mine stopped me.

"We don't have any," she said, tugging me feebly onto the bed next to her.

"What should I do then?" I questioned, feeling Miley's fingers twitch against mine as she continued to hold my hand.

"Well, when I was little..." she begun, her cheeks becoming red, but I couldn't tell if it was from her being sick or because she was embarrassed."My mom..." she continued, biting her lip. "She used to..." And instead of finishing her sentence, Miley placed my hand on her stomach and guided it in a circular motion. I smiled at this and continued stroking over her belly once her hand left and fell to her side.

I never dreamt of becoming such a big softy. It was as if Miley made me the opposite of what I was, what I should be. I should've been distant, should've pushed her away, but all I wanted to do was draw her close and hold her. I should've been cold, but she just made me so warm. And, most importantly, I should've left Miley alone from the beginning, not clung to her like she was the hero that saved me from my demise. Even though I thought she actually may be just that.

* * *

**I demand reviews. **


	7. Get Well

**I'm on a roll today!**

* * *

Miley's eyes were closed, but even if she were asleep, I didn't want to stop rubbing her belly just in case the aches would increase once more. Her face was twisting into an uncomfortable expression and her hand raised and went to the hem of her shirt, which she snatched up so my hand was now on the flesh of her tanned stomach. Tanned and _toned _stomach. Oh, man.

Her eyelids lifted slightly and she gave me a faint smile, approving my continued touches on her soft, steamy skin.

"Feeling any better?" I asked quietly, drawling loops around the dip of her bellybutton.

"Much," she murmured and I felt something odd forming in my chest as I watched Miley's features relax, becoming peaceful rather than pained. My unoccupied hand itched and I had no clue why. It wanted to do something. I studied Miley's face, the gentle smile still playing at her lips intensifying my hands need. Well, now it was obvious. I reached over and ran my fingers from Miley's cheek to her hair, winding a curl around my finger before retracing the trail to her cheek again. Her head tilted into my palm and her thin hand covered mine. "You're sweet," she whispered, eyes opening to reveal their vividness even in the darkened room.

"Back at you." One new thing after another. Seriously, three days, that's all it had been. Three damn days. And I wanted to know everything there was to Miley. The secrets she was pretending she didn't have, the story behind her mysterious scar, the story of her mother. I knew something was up. The photos tossed about the room are mainly pictures of an older woman with some of Miley's traits and I didn't miss the words "used to" when Miley said her mom used to rub her stomach. Something was _definitely_ up, but I knew my place as Miley's friend. Her life was her life and I shouldn't invade, not until she willingly gave me the space to do so.

* * *

I wasn't sure why, but after about an hour of tender time (it went by so fast), Miley glanced at the clock on her bedside table and started to flip. She began insisting that I leave, claiming her dad wouldn't be pleased with having an unexpected visitor over without being alerted. Which told me Miley's dad must be pretty strict.

"Calm down, Miley, I'm going," I assured, standing up from her bed.

"It's not like I want you to go, Lilly, I just-"

"Miley," I warned mockingly, ruffling her hair good-humouredly when she flinched. "I understand how parents can be, so don't stress out or anything. I hope you feel better soon and maybe I'll see you tomorrow," I said, trying to sound more caring than desperate. I wanted to see Miley tomorrow, of course, but I didn't want a sick girl straining herself for my sake. That was way too inconsiderate, even for me.

I left Miley's house, finally noticing how close she lived to me. I was only a few streets away, meaning the walk home would be quick. I didn't want to mention anything to Miley, but my back was aching like crazy. Not that it wasn't worth it.

* * *

Miley didn't come to school today and, since we swapped cell numbers yesterday, I got a text from her saying she wasn't planning on returning until tomorrow. I was a little uneasy about spending the entire day alone at school, but I could manage. Especially with Miley's phone number in my possession.

I walked to the nurse's office, who had been looking after my bag and Miley's and grabbed them both, putting Miley's in my locker for safe keeping. As I was checking my schedule for this already boring day, someone slammed my locker shut. I was surprised and dropped my timetable, causing whoever had shut my locker to laugh. I bent down to pick it up, but a boot appeared and was now resting over the paper.

"Can you get off?" I demanded, following the tanned (probably spray tanned) leg up to the miniskirt, then the overly revealing top, up to Joannie's sinister face. Ugh, if I didn't have an idea of where that leg had been I would've bitten her.

"Good to see you know your place, Truscott," she said, flicking me in the forehead. I was compelled to abandon the knowledge of where her finger had also been so I could tear it off with my teeth, but I was better than that. I actually had standards.

"My place is far, far away from you," I declared, lifting a hand and pushing her away by the hip. She stumbled a bit and I reopened my locker and put my timetable back. I started to leave, but Joannie latched onto my shoulder, breath burning my ear in a disturbing way as she leant towards me.

"How'd Miley feel after her lunch?" she whispered and recognition slammed into me, whipping my head around and sending trembles through my hands, which wanted nothing more than to attach themselves to Joannie's neck.

"What did you _do_?" I growled furiously and Joannie smiled in an attempt to appear innocent but all I saw was evil.

"Oh, nothing really. Just added some more taste to her food. Don't worry though, it wasn't poison. She'll only be sore for a little awhile. Just like I was after being hit in the head," she spat bitterly, face scrunched hideously. The bitch put something in Miley's lunch!

"Miley didn't even throw the ball! _I_ did!" I fumed, spinning around and hurrying away, trying to control my temper, which raged and commanded me to knock Joannie's lights out. God, did I ever want to. "And I'd do it again!" I added, not caring about the lack of a comeback from Mega Bitch as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

_MB put somthin in your food yesterday :( Ill get her bck for you, _I wrote, sending the text to Miley, the bell rupturing my pissed off thoughts about Joannie, reminding me I still had a day of school to get through. Fuck.

My phone vibrated before I reached Math and I quickly read Miley's message before walking in.

_d/w bout it. Have a good day :)_. If only Miley knew that I couldn't have a good day. It wasn't possible without her.

* * *

**You know what I want. **


	8. Welcome Back

**And the third update. I know, I'm such a generous friend :)**

* * *

I was confused. I usually always enjoyed my own company, not caring when I saw others in groups looking like they were having the time of their lives. I never envied them. Never cared. But yesterday, when I was by myself with a few run ins with Joannie, I didn't like being by myself. I missed my friend. My first and only friend in this town. She was definitely something special and I was wondering what the hell she saw in some loser like me. I was rude to her, bit her finger, got her sick because of something I did, and yet she still wanted to hang around me. That must be why I liked her. She was tolerant.

I was on my way to my locker when I saw her, sporting a rather nice denim miniskirt that I couldn't take my eyes off. I sauntered right up to the brunette girl with her back to me, and threw my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered deeply in her ear, attempting to sound like someone else. Oh, what a failure that was.

"Joannie?" she deducted with fake innocence.

"Oh, ha ha," I droned, taking my hands from her eyes, allowing her to see again. She turned around, a cheeky grin on her face, something I wasn't familiar with. The expression was new to me and I couldn't help but feel that another side of Miley seemed to be sprouting through the slowly growing gaps of the shell she'd locked herself in. I'd help free her. "So, I take it that you're better now?" I enquired, giving her stomach a poke, finding a beam of my own forming as she continued to look at me mischievously.

"No, Lilly. I came because I wanted to give my sickness to everyone else," she replied.

"Hey you, no being a smart ass so early in the morning," I joked, happily surprising her with a big hug, knowing she wasn't expecting it as her heart rate picked up, rapidly hitting her ribcage, sending the vibrations through her chest, which was pressed against mine. Ah, the sensations of an embrace. "I'm glad you're okay, Miley. I missed you, you know," I admitted, hiding my face in her neck, feeling shy all of a sudden after my confession.

"I missed you too," she said softly, arms sliding around my waist. And, I knew this was going to sound weird, but hugging Miley like this... it just made me feel so... so secure. Like, I knew her physical strength couldn't be all that great, but with her holding me so warmly, like I was something worth being held, made it almost seem like she could protect me from anything. And I wanted her to.

"Oh, get a room!" some snotty bitch hollered, disrupting my train of thought. I released Miley and we both turned to see Joannie, whose icy stare was aimed at the girl beside me. I placed an arm over my friend's shoulders, not wanting the glacial atmosphere to affect her.

"What? So you can watch in private? Sorry, but no free shows."

"That's quite a tongue, Truscott. I'm sure it can do better things other than going down Miley's throat," Joannie retorted and I felt Miley go frigid in my hold. Oh, fuck. Awkward much?

"I don't want to hear about the sick dreams you have about us," I said impassively, waving her off as I led Miley to my locker, wanting my books ready for the subjects I had today.

"Does she think we're going out?" Miley asked in an almost inaudible voice. I dropped my arm from her shoulders and nervously dug my hands into my pockets.

"Who cares? It's Joannie, no one listens to her shit," I assured, not wanting to show that her statement had actually gotten to me. Damn, I shouldn't be bothered by such a stupid thing. It wasn't like being an item with Miley would be bad or anything, but she was my friend! Making moves on your friend was just creepy, which was why I must be so peeved about Joannie's hollow words. Stupid Mega Bitch. Not to mention I had too much drama going on in my dysfunctional life. Keeping Miley clueless about it was my main motive, but if she were ever to be more than my friend, then the risk of her finding something out about me that I didn't want her to would increase. And I couldn't have that. Not now. Not if I wanted her to stay around. "She's going to get what's coming to her soon, anyway," I muttered under my breath but Miley heard me.

"What are you going to do?" Was it weird that she sounded scared?

"Hmm, maybe a little birdie hinted to the principal that someone _may_ have been sneaking things into people's food during lunch a few days ago. But I can't be sure," I said thoughtfully, winking at Miley as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You didn't," she remarked in disbelief.

"Never said I did," I countered and Miley brought a hand up to her eyes, shielding them as she shook her head.

"Joannie will find out and she'll do something back and then you'll do something back, which will lead the both of you into a pointless war all because you threw a ball at her and she thought it was me."

Cue guilt here.

"I'm sorry about that Miley. I told her it was me, so you won't get involved again. It was my fault you got sick," I said ashamedly, poking at a thread in my shirt that seemed really interesting at that moment.

"I don't blame you Lilly," she said, giving my shoulder a light pat and then a squeeze. "Besides," she continued, "The look on Joannie's face when the ball hit her was priceless." She laughed, probably re-picturing the expression and I joined in, ravishing in the sound of her musical voice. I just knew I had a good day ahead of me with Miley around.

* * *

**Yep, I know my chapters are short and very uneventful, but I have SO much planned for this fic. Stick with me on the ride and you won't regret the wait for the shit I have in mind.**


	9. Childs Play

**Man, I am such a slack arse. I stayed up late, didn't do my homework, just coz I started writing and couldn't stop. I swear the only job I'd be half good at is writing a book. Can't get distracted by writing if that's my job haha. **

* * *

This was it. Today was the day. I could feel it. The temperature wasn't scorching, but it was still relatively warm, Joannie wasn't at school for the rest of the week, Miley was looking as gorgeous as always and my mom wasn't going to be home this afternoon. I had the perfect opportunity laid out before me. And I wasted no time in snatching it up.

"Hey, Miley, do you want to come to my house after school?" I inquired gleefully, trying to conjure up the most interesting things we could do together while at my dull house. I had yet to unpack my Xbox, so you could easily understand how boring it would be. I enjoyed Miley's company, even if we didn't talk and were just lounging around at lunch eating and making funny faces or noises. It was always pleasant, though, at times, I could have erratically changed that if I voiced any of the quickly building questions about Miley's life. There was so much to know and yet so much I knew she wouldn't want to talk about.

"I'd love to."

* * *

A knock at my door made my heart leap with joy, but I paid no heed to it, leaving it to beat uncontrollably while I went to answer the door. I grasped the handle of the piece of painted wood that separated me from my friend and turned it, revealing a nervous, lip nibbling Miley. I gave into one of my body's demands and enveloped the girl in a hug, which she thankfully relaxed into.

I carefully stepped back with Miley still in my arms and shut the door behind her.

"Welcome to my domicile," I quipped, giving Miley some space and going to the staircase, resting a hand on the oak banister as I started to climb the many stairs. After peering into the door that led to my living room, which was the only room mom had been bothered to unpack; Miley came towards me, eyes still scanning over everything. "I basically own the whole second storey of the house," I said proudly, leading Miley to the room where all the excitement happened. I was lying.

She was so quiet, it was almost like I was home by myself again, but she had the excuse, since she was so intent on observing everything in sight.

To be honest, even though I knew this was my new home, it just didn't feel like home. Nowhere I went felt like home. The only place I could think of that even came a smidge closer to the homey feeling was when I was at Miley's house. No joke. There was just something about going into her empty house with her that seemed so gratifying. Especially when I was in her room. That was the closest I'd ever been to the "This is home" feeling.

"Wow Lilly, you weren't kidding when you said your room was a lot like mine," she said in wonderment as she became witness to my identical pile of clothes in the corner, my unmade bed, and the gloomy complexion the closed curtains had on the other artefacts in my room, which were mostly boxes. A sigh, which sounded almost irritated, escaped Miley and she went to one of the boxes and opened it.

"You've been here for over a week and you still haven't unpacked at least half of your stuff!" she ranted, almost sounding like Mom, who wasn't one to talk because her room matched mine. I didn't reply as Miley pulled out the books that occupied the box and placed them on the book shelf, in no particular order. I usually liked them in the order of my favourite to least favourite, but I'd let Miley have her fun in the far corner of my room where the bookshelf was.

I started to unpack a box myself when the sounds of Miley's busy hands stopped. I glanced over and her attention was on my bed, no, under it. She stood up and walked to my bed, crouched down and slipped something out from underneath. My surfboard.

"You surf?"

"Used to," I corrected before I thought about my words. That was stupid.

"Why'd you stop?" And that's why it was stupid. I honestly couldn't hope for Miley to understand and be rational over my pathetic reason for not surfing anymore. It was childish and I wasn't sure if Miley would want to be friends with a big baby. But the interested smile she beamed and her thoughtful acts of helping me unpack made me feel bold.

"Back where I used to live, I used to surf basically everyday with my best friend. I guess doing it here would just remind me too much of him and... Well, I miss him," I confessed, focusing on the floorboards beneath my feet.

"It's okay to miss him," she assured softly. The consideration practically shined in her eyes as she watched me and I felt something in me alter. Warmth was taking over my insides, consuming all of me kind of like an internal fire. It didn't hurt, the opposite actually, it felt... nice. The surfboard lying before Miley's knees didn't seem to make me homesick anymore, no longer a reminder. It was more of what it used to be, an object that brought excitement. Now that the haunting of it seemed to vanish with Miley around, the board would no longer have to stay under my bed. I kept it under there because I didn't want it in my sight due to the memories it brought. But now, with its silent pleas to be reused, I felt motivated to comply.

"Do you want me to teach you how to surf?" I asked, ecstatic about the idea of riding waves with Miley. I could already see her gliding through a rip curl gracefully on my board in her bikini.

Okay, that train of thought had to change track.

"Now?" She sounded a little scared, but with me teaching Miley to surf, I knew she'd be safe and hoped when I gave her no choice in the matter that she'd be aware of this. I nodded and went over to the box that still had a heap of my clothes in it and rummaged through it, only finding a few pairs of board shorts and bikini tops, no bottoms. Damn, this was the first time I've wanted to own more revealing clothes. I'd seen bits and pieces of Miley's body and I knew it was beyond spectacular. She should really show it off. It would be such a waste if she didn't. Wow...pervert alert.

* * *

My fantasy of Miley's majestic moves and perfect balance were a lot further from reality than I thought they'd be. Not only was Miley unable to stand on the board without toppling over into the water with a splash, but she was so tensed up she could pass as a rusted machine. I swam up behind her as she resurfaced, grabbed her shoulders, and begun kneading her neck and between her shoulder blades with my thumbs, hoping to relax her.

"Come on Miley, I showed you how to do it on the sand. Just remember the technique and you'll be fine," I said with certainty, while Miley melted into me. I was so tempted to just wrap my arms around her and float in the sea with her against my front all afternoon.

"Can't I just sit on the board while you pull me around on it?"

"As if, princess. I want to see you ride at least one wave before you start acting like you deserve any special treatment," I stated firmly, stopping my massage on her smooth skin. Miley turned around with a pout and I tried with great difficulty not to follow the beads of water trailing down her neck, to her chest where they disappeared between her breasts. Okay, I admit it; I _may_ have had an itty-bitty peek, but nothing more. I promise I didn't steal glances at her perky boobs at any given moment.

"Fine! But if I do manage to stay standing, you have to pull me around on the board afterwards!" she declared, getting on my surfboard and paddling towards an oncoming wave. I drifted in the water, watching with enthrallment as Miley bravely closed in on the rising wave. My hasty lessons must've been playing out in her mind as she turned, swimming away from the swirl so it'd catch her and she'd be riding with it not against it. I waited in anticipation as Miley carefully stood upright, wobbling a bit as she bent her knees. But she didn't fall. She was doing it!

"Go Miley!" I cheered. Her grin was cocky as she waved at me and I shot her a thumbs up, which she returned, but the movement threw her off balance. She flailed her arms about as the board swivelled, though it didn't help her in the least as she slipped off and fell, ass first, into the ocean. I erupted into laughter and got a mouth full of water when Miley dunked me under the surface. I spat it out at her and she recoiled, but still had a smile on her face. "That was an awesome wipe-out," I informed playfully, swimming over to my board.

"Shut up! I still want my ride!" she said with a childish undertone and the only word I could use to describe it was 'cute'. That word seemed to come up a lot in Miley's case.

"Of course. You did great for your first time. Hop on."

We spent the rest of the sunny afternoon in the sea and I had to say, I felt as if the bond I'd developed with Miley had strengthened. The splashing wars and the swimming races weren't anything special, but doing an ordinary thing with Miley just seemed like it was something to be cherished. She showed me a side of her today that I didn't know existed in her shy self. She was courageous, a bit immature, adventurous and downright funny. But she knew when to be serious too. I'd swallowed some of the salty water by accident and she'd rubbed my back with such gentle hands that I actually faked a few choking coughs just so she'd keep caressing me and asking if I was okay in a caring whisper that tickled my ear and heated up my skin. She was making me do the craziest things and something told me this was only the start of my insanity.

* * *

**Still got a ways to go. I hope you guys aren't getting sick of this story for the lack of romance. Are hints not enough for you? WHORES! Kidding. **


	10. The New Taboo

**I ditched school to write this. I'm in a mood I tell you! **

* * *

"I know it was you, Truscott!" Joannie screamed at me as she charged down the hall, her two little dolls glued to her side once more. Amber and Ashley, or as I liked to call them: the Appalling A's. The first thing I happily noted was that Joannie appeared to be completely pissed off. Serves her right too. That girl chose to mess with the wrong person and now with me as an enemy, she was going to have to keep her defence shield at its max.

"What did I do?"

Miley had gone unusually quiet, contrasting with her mood a minute ago. She was happy, talkative and couldn't stop telling me about her dream she had about surfing. It was nice just listening to her voice and nothing else. There was something about it that made me appreciative. Like when you walk outside and instead of the uproar of traffic, you're welcomed with the sounds of nature. It didn't last long, but you treasured it while you could.

"You dobbed me in, you asshole! Don't even try playing coy!" she growled, outraged. At a time like this, I'd gladly add gallons upon gallons of fuel to the flames, but I was quite literally being held back. Miley's hand had snuck its way into mine and the adrenaline brought on by the idea of messing with Joannie all but vanished. I didn't know what Miley had done, but I was hit by a wave of calm and instead of mouthing off and telling Joannie where to stick it, I shrugged my shoulders and went on my way, ignoring the vicious remarks Joannie spat after me. I actually felt pleased with how mature I had been. All thanks to Miley. Who, by the way, hadn't said a peep since Joannie came along.

I wondered if Miley was aware of what was going to happen before she grabbed my hand. Did she know the simple touch would stop me? I couldn't be sure and when I looked at her, she was staring at me with... it couldn't be... admiration?

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, tightening her grip on my fingers before letting go.

* * *

Miley was lounging on my bed, making herself comfortable between my pillows. She was hogging the whole bed without even taking my position on the floor into consideration. Now I was certain Miley would never be such an inconsiderate jerk, so she must have been acting like this on purpose. Not that I cared either way, because I had my own style of reclaiming what was rightfully mine. While she was engrossed with watching TV, I climbed up onto the bed and pushed her off. As a last minute act to save herself, she reached for whatever she could find, which was my quilt cover. She pulled it down with her and I was dragged to the end of the bed since I was on top of it. I laughed when a small shriek escaped her and I rolled back to the middle of my bed, stealing Miley's place.

"Bad move, Lilly Pad," she said menacingly, climbing back up.

"Oh, I'm scared," I mocked, sticking my tongue out, and her eyes narrowed in response. I knew the smile I was battling against was peeking through, but it faltered when the air rushed out of me, due to Miley jumping on me. I groaned and laughed, moving over so it was just her legs that hung over my stomach. "Miley you're retaliation is supposed to be harmless, not life threatening," I scolded playfully over her uproar of giggles as she lay across me.

"Yeah and pushing me off the bed is totally harmless. I could've broken my arm, you know."

"Don't be such a baby," I retorted, poking her in the side. She laughed and slid away from me. I intended on going after her, planning to use that ticklish stomach to my advantage, but I was too caught up in a very crucial matter. Miley's ass was pressed right against my hip. I knew I should've just ignored it, seeing as it wasn't really a big deal, but I couldn't. When she moved down my body, her legs drew dangerously close to my lower regions and that set something off. The playful mood was dissipating because of it and Miley sat up as best as she could and gazed at me.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" She asked, not waiting for my answer as she carefully moved off of me. I shook my head, not trusting my voice to say anything appropriate and shuffled over to the edge of my bed, giving Miley space to lie next to me. I couldn't seem to grasp why my body reacted the way it did, but I allowed my appreciation of having Miley as my friend, with our nothing but platonic relationship, to overcome my insecurities and questions. It was easier that way.

After my little dilemma, Miley was surprisingly energetic and started unpacking for me again, finding my Xbox in the process. Like a child, she begged for me to let her play it and when I said yes, she had no clue how to set it up. I was planning to give her a hand, but it was just so funny watching her getting all the wires tangled and putting plugs in the wrong slots. She ended up figuring it out, but when the game came on, she didn't know how to use the controller and that's when her independence left her.

She had this pout on her face and my God, I couldn't believe I didn't launch over there instantly and obey her every command. It was hard to imagine that one little expression could be so overpowering, but what's worse was that my humoured resistance against helping her just became a craving need to be next to her and doing everything I could to satisfy her.

It wouldn't be the first time I'd questioned Miley's hold on me. The girl was changing me and I could actually feel the shifting within myself. It was a foreign feeling, but I knew it couldn't be bad. Miley, from what I could tell, was a good person. Her heart was in the right place as far as I knew. Yes, she had secrets I was itching to know, but that didn't change my opinion. She could tell me when she was ready, when I'd earned her complete trust. And I knew for a fact that I'd stick around her until that happened.

"Come on, Lilly. Please teach me how to play. I've never had one of these things before," she pleaded with wide eyes. I rested a finger on my chin, physically pondering her request, though my mind was already made up.

"I suppose," I gave in with a sigh, moving over to her and joining her on the floor. Miley smiled gratefully and wound her arms around my shoulders, hugging me and thanking me. I allowed myself a moment of pleasure and sunk into her, awkwardly turning my torso towards her to return the embrace wholeheartedly.

However, such a wonderful night couldn't always end the way you wanted it to. My ideal night would be Miley forgetting she had to leave and sleeping over, in my bed of course, cuddled up with me all night and then waking up next to me in the morning. That would definitely be the best morning ever; waking up to Miley's face. It wasn't wrong to value her beauty, okay? Friends do that. However, like I said, things didn't happen the way you wanted them to. This was what really happened:

My mom came home, alerting me of the time. It was late. Very late. Miley wasn't aware of the time and she seemed relaxed, when she usually freaked out about being home early. She didn't even care that I gave her junk food for dinner. Did she know it was way past dinner time? I couldn't be sure, but I wanted her to enjoy herself and she seemed just fine chilling between my legs, her back squashing my boobs. Not that it mattered. Miley didn't like how I kept kicking her ass in the game so she decided to block my view and force me to have to reach around her to get to my control. When I got the upper hand, she would push a button on my controller and I'd fall behind once more.

Just as she was winning, a loud banging practically shook the house from downstairs. I heard the front door open and a male's voice asking for his daughter. Miley gasped and sprung up. I could breathe properly now without her weight on me, but I was so busy revelling in her warmth that I didn't notice the trouble I had with inhaling. The light-headedness could've been either from that or from her hair. Fuck if I know what products she used, but I was taking in the smell of her hair as if it were my only source of oxygen rather than paying attention to the game on the TV screen.

"Lilly, I have to go. Daddy doesn't sound happy," she said, sounding scared. Not being able to withstand her defenceless appearance, I took her hand and went downstairs with her. Mom and Miley's dad were arguing and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Why I've never met someone as rude as you! I'm telling you my daughter's here!" Miley's dad yelled. Mom, looking on the verge of exploding, glanced at us as we reached the bottom step. "See!" Her dad pointed at Miley and then to his side, gesturing for her to go to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, dropping my hand and rushing towards her dad.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're not allowed over this girl's house again Miley Ray! You completely forgot about your curfew!" he scolded angrily and I winced along with Miley.

"But daddy-"

"No buts! Now get in the car, you're in a heap of trouble!" Miley looked at me, devastated. I returned the shattered gaze, both of us too frightened by the anger of her father to speak up against him. I hated myself for being so careless, for not reminding her of the time. I was being selfish, acting as if there'd be no consequence if she stayed for just a little longer. Now we were in a load of shit.

The two travelled down the driveway and as Miley glanced over her shoulder, Mom slammed the door shut. She was pissed.

"Lillian," she growled. Shit, she full named me. I really was in trouble. "Why didn't you tell me you had a friend over?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd mind..."

"I didn't until her father decided to bite my head off! I stood there saying no one was here like an idiot!" she shouted and I stared at my feet. Miley's dad forbidding Miley from coming here again really did a number on me and all this yelling wasn't helping. I usually fought back when Mom's like this, but I just didn't see the point anymore.

"I'm sorry," I muttered sadly.

"What?" she sounded surprised. I guess she'd never heard me apologise before. It had been a long time since I'd cared about what trouble I'd caused her.

"I said I'm sorry," I repeated. "It's just... I really like her and she was my first friend here. I didn't know what time her curfew was and we were having so much fun." I could feel my innards twisting with grief and I tried to hopelessly fight against the overwhelming dejection that threatened me with self-destruction.

"It's okay."

I wasn't ready for that. After Dad died, Mom had never been okay with anything I did. I thought she hated me.

Shocked by her behaviour, I looked up and never before had I seen her appear so worn out. She wasn't angry, wasn't sad, wasn't anything for that matter. So, I left it at that. I didn't want to make her go through any more shit, which was new for me. A few months ago, I would've wanted to put her through hell, but the more time I spent with Miley, the less I wanted any kind of conflict.

I think embracing the new person I was becoming was the best thing to do.

* * *

**Oh snap! Miley's really losing herself at Lilly's! Surely things will improve. But hey, what would I know? It's not like I'm the author or anything...**


	11. Lost

**I think I'm losing my touch. **

* * *

I checked my phone one last time and Miley's reply still hadn't arrived. I'd sent her four text messages and called her twice and I'd received no responses. My guess was that her dad grounded her and took her phone away, but I couldn't be certain and the possibility that I was wrong was what worried me. Another glance and I shoved my phone into my pocket and left for school, hoping Miley would clear up my troubled thoughts and reassure me that her dad had lightened the punishment and she was still allowed to hang out with me. Or maybe she'd tell me that she had to switch schools because I was a bad influence... No! He wouldn't! I was just getting my act together, just starting to care about my grades! I was getting better all thanks to Miley. Her dad couldn't take her away from me. Well, I could only pray and plead and wish helplessly that he didn't.

My fears intensified when I arrived at school, with no sign of Miley around. Our meeting place every morning was Miley's locker and she wasn't there. I didn't even go to my own locker in fear of missing out on precious seconds I could've used to question her when she arrived. So, with my skateboard still in hand and the books for my lessons today still back at my locker, I waited. I waited even when teachers told me to move it after the bell rung. I waited even when Joannie, who was going to be fifteen minutes late for class, made a pit stop to annoy me. I told her to just go to class and then paid no heed to what she said after that.

One of the teachers threatened to get the principal and I knew that's when I had to make my choice. Go to class or go to Miley. Without the girl around to keep my thoughts rational, I, of course, picked the latter. I pushed off Miley's locker and ran down the empty halls, throwing my skateboard to the ground as soon as I was outdoors.

I wasn't thinking right. There was a jumbled mess of paranoid thoughts piling up and even when I tried to come up with answers, they kept making me feel more concerned about where the hell Miley was and why my board wasn't getting me to her house faster. I came to a hill, gave up on skating, simply picked up the board, and ran the rest of the way to Miley's house.

Without thinking of the consequences, I shot up Miley's driveway and to her front door, banging until a boy with dirty blonde hair opened the door. I remembered Miley mentioning her brother Jackson and figured this must be him. His irises were a lot like the blue of Miley's eyes, but not nearly as stunning.

"Can I help you?" he asked, staring at me in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm Lilly. Is Miley here? I really need to see her," I explained in a rush.

"She's not allowed to have anyone over," he stated firmly, starting to close the door. I stopped him, jamming my foot in-between the door and the frame.

"Come on!" I shouted, causing him the jump a little in surprise. "I'm really worried, please just let me go talk to her," I begged and the boy shifted uncomfortably, glancing over my shoulder momentarily before stepping aside and telling me to be quick. I eagerly thanked him, bolted up the stairs, and went straight to Miley's room. I fought the urge to just barge in and jump on her as I knocked calmly on the painted wood.

"Get lost, Jackson!" she exclaimed in agitation from the other side of the door. I held in a snicker and continued to knock, since the door was locked. "For crying out loud!" The object dividing us clicked as she unlocked it and swung open. "What do you- Lilly?"

"Hello to you too," I greeted, hands buried in my pockets, smiling lightly as she watched me in bafflement. "I was just checking up on you," I said, feeling timid under her intense gaze.

"You skipped school... for me?" she inquired quietly. I nodded and then Miley threw herself at me. Her arms held me securely against her and I had to say, being here was worth anything the school threw at me for ditching. My hands left the safety of my pockets and I wrapped my arms around Miley's waist, comfortable with just standing there in her wordless show of gratitude.

"Why didn't you come to school?" I asked, leaving the warmth of Miley and walking around her into her room. It was even messier than I remembered, what with all of the text books scattered about.

"I think it's time I told you the truth," Miley started with a sigh, closing her door, locking it, and joining me as I sprawled out on her bed.

"The truth about what?"

"Just listen." She gave me a stern look and I sat up, reaching for her hand. With our fingers interlaced, I felt that bearing with whatever she was going to tell me would be a bit easier. "Remember that second day on the beach when I said I went to Seaview?" I nodded. "Well... I was lying. I haven't been to a high school for years. Before I met you, I was being homeschooled."

"...Why'd you lie?" I questioned, not understanding why she had kept this from me. "I wouldn't have cared if you were homeschooled."

"It's not that," she went on. "I just didn't want you to think I was creepy for going to Seaview straight after you said you went there... Even though that's exactly why I enrolled," she added, ducking her head to hide the blush I had already caught sight of.

"Are you serious?" I asked, a grin evident on my face.

"Yeah. There was just... something about you, Lilly. Something that made me _need_ to be your friend. I haven't had a friend in a long time, you know, but I'm happy that my first one was the best one."

"Aww Miley, you're too cute for words sometimes!" I gushed. Miley moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, stopping any regret that begun to form for blurting out my thoughts.

"Daddy's making me do home school again. He said I'm being corrupted and I'm changing into something horrible." Her voice quaked and I trailed my fingers through the soft tangle of her hair, wanting the gesture to seem comforting, but I knew I did it out of my own selfishness of wanting to touch her.

"What? That's completely the opposite! Miley, you're just coming out of your shell. You're not that totally hopeless, shy girl anymore."

"'Totally hopeless'? Why I ought to..." she finished her sentence by grabbing her pillow and smacking me in the face with it. Pillow fight initiated.

* * *

Miley and I had made a plan. I had to leave her house and then come back at a reasonable time when her dad was home and apologise for my mom's actions. Of course, I didn't like how he blew up over something as trivial as staying over my house until ten at night, but this was for Miley's sake, so I acted as if I wasn't on mom's side, even though I was. So, when the time came to confront her old man, I nervously confessed how well Miley was doing at school and how much of a good influence on me she was. I could even see Miley trying to eavesdrop from the staircase. I tried not to look at her as I finished my long rant about how irresponsible I had been and how it was my fault that Miley missed her curfew.

He didn't say much throughout it all, but I said sorry one last time then left.

The rest was up to Miley.

* * *

"Here again, I see, Truscott," Joannie noted, while I shot her a wary sideways glance, not moving from the locker I leant against even as she overstepped the boundaries into my personal space bubble. "Listen, I just wanted to say sorry for all the crap I've done," she murmured, looking around awkwardly at the students passing by, not wanting them to hear what she was saying. She's ashamed that someone might catch her actually not being a bitch? How stupid.

"Okay," I replied, shrugging and peeking down the hall to the entrance, hoping that a certain hillbilly of mine would be among the masses of kids walking through the doors. Joannie didn't leave even when I ignored her, so I turned back with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Just 'okay'? Do you know how lucky you are to have me actually apologising to you?" she asked incredulously.

"Listen Joannie, to be honest, I really don't care. You ridiculed Miley, got her sick and then you expect _me _to forgive you? That's even more unlikely than Miley forgiving you," I exclaimed furiously, glaring at Mega Bitch, who seemed taken aback. Before I could let my temper turn my vision red and morph me into a violent mess, a flash of brown caught my eye.

I shoved hurriedly past Joannie, needing the calming blanket Miley always seemed to wrap me in with just her mere presence.

As I got closer to the entering crowd, I could see Miley's worried face in the flood of students and pushed through them towards her. I called her name excitedly and lunged at her when she turned to search for who said her name. I embraced her tightly, almost bouncing against her with happiness. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Miley still continued to be the one that made me feel things I hadn't in a while, if not at all. I was just glad to have her back where she belonged. At school, I mean, not in my arms...

* * *

***shakes head in disappointment***


	12. The BFF's Meet

**Fuck school **

* * *

April. The wonderful month of Spring break! It was a time where kids started to get slack with their studies and just looked forward to that one relaxing week of no school. And the parties, I guess. But I wasn't interested in a bunch of sweaty bodies all swaying around to some bad rap song. No, the great thing about _my_ Spring break was where I was going. Mom's fears were subsiding and she felt that facing what we turned our back on would be the first step into, not only forgiving my dad, but herself. We actually had a talk about it and I wasn't rash and cruel, but thoughtful and honest. She understood that I just wanted the ghost that was haunting me at the back of my mind to leave and she told me she knew exactly what I meant because she felt the same way. We were both being eaten away and we had to put the consumer to rest, bury it before there was nothing left of us to feast on.

So, with redemption in our minds, we decided to head back to Oceanside, the place where my family was once whole. Seeing my best friend again after a few months of nothing but texting and talking on the phone would be great, but then there was the fact that I'd have to leave my current best friend for five days. That's a long time, considering I could hardly last one day without Miley to shed light on the darkness that was my life. She got brighter everyday and that meant I did too. What would happen without her? Would I sink back into the black shadows? Only emerging when we were reunited? Okay, thinking about how dependent I'd become of Miley was a bit freaky . Let's stick to simpler terms and say that having no Miley was bad.

I was already missing the girl and I hadn't even left yet. We were saying our goodbyes the night before I left after she helped me pack, making me get the depressing thought that maybe she wanted me to leave. But I knew Miley was just a helpful person and allowed that information to overpower my unreasonable assumptions.

"I really don't want to say goodbye," I said sadly, glaring at the suitcases Miley had placed neatly by my door.

"Me neither," she agreed, jumping on my bed and resting her head on my stomach. I brushed my fingers through the tips of her silky hair, which tickled me. I smiled despite my sadness and continued this until Miley flipped onto her stomach, burying her face into my shirt.

"Hey now, that's not a pillow, don't go drooling on me," I joked, happy to have more access to her tussled hair.

"Lilly, I want to come too," she whined, her mouth moving against me, causing weird sensations to shoot from where her hot breath seeped through the fabric of my shirt down to a place that made this moment very awkward.

"Well, maybe you can. Mom would let you, and Oliver has enough room at his place, so it's really just a matter of convincing your dad."

"He'd never let me..."

"You could always say it's a school fieldtrip or something," I suggested offhandedly, not really caring what methods she used as long as she ended up coming with me. That thought never occurred to me. I assumed Miley wouldn't want to get involved with my past life, but here she was, moping about, wanting to come with me, her face nestled into my gut in despair.

My shirt was riding up a bit, so her cheek brushed my skin, causing me to squirm in discomfort. If it came up anymore, her lips would touch me. Shivering at the thought, I pulled at her hair, wanting her to get up. She bit me in return and I yelped, though not in pain. It was more over the shock that shot through every part of my body before settling between my legs. I wasn't prepared for the rush and pulsations that her actions brought on and had physically reacted by jumping a little and Miley lifted her head and peered at me with a cheeky grin, almost as if she knew exactly what she was doing to me. But she didn't have a clue.

"That's a good idea. I'll text you the answer, but just in case he says no, here's my goodbye." She shoved herself up and then collapsed on top of me. When her boobs squashed against mine and her thigh hit the place that was taking a lot of the heat tonight, I almost moaned. Almost.

"Goodbye? That was more of a body slam." She laughed and climbed off of me, stood up and dragged me after her.

This girl wasn't giving me a chance to reflect on what she was doing to me.

Her proactive attitude reared itself at random intervals and at this time of major mystification, I was thankful for it. I didn't want to think about these feelings right now. There was no reason to.

I caught her as she stumbled down the stairs and when we made it to the front door, our real possible-goodbye hug was initiated. Her arms settled around my neck, holding me tenderly with her face snuggled into my shoulder. I wanted to return everything she offered, but I lost myself in her warmth. There was never a time like this where I was so... _aware _of everything about Miley. Her smell, so sweet and unnameable and completely blocking all of my senses. Her stature, lean yet delicate in my hold. Her heart, racing against her chest, matching the rapid speed of mine.

"Bye," she whispered when she lifted her head, breath heating my ear. I leant slightly towards it, but stopped myself before my movements were noticed.

"Bye," I said back just as quietly, wanting my tone to match the mood. Gentle and thick with friendship. The best kind of friendship.

* * *

I was ecstatic about the journey. Not only was I enjoying the wind in my hair as Mom cruised down the highway with the roof down on her convertible, on our way to my old best friend's house, but Miley was by my side, experiencing the thrilling ride with me. We had to practically shout over the roaring wind and the pounding stereo, but that didn't make this three-hour trip any less great. I didn't want it to end.

We drove down a highway that was so close to the beach that Miley and I moved to the left side of the car so we could stare out at the shimmering blue sea. It was breathtaking. And I just so happened to let a thought slip through my lips about how the water was almost as amazing as Miley's eyes and she just gave me this weird look. It wasn't a "you're crazy" look, it was more of a "you're the sweetest person on this planet" look. That's what made it weird. I wasn't sweet in the least and having that being implied by the true sweetness of this world was a little strange.

After a few more miles, I was beginning to recognise my surroundings. Like the big buildings I would beg Mom to let me visit when I was younger. I never went in, just stared, fixated by their tremendous height. I was so easily entertained. The streets were still busy just like I remembered and I would occasionally point something out and tell Miley a story about the adventures Oliver and I had there. She seemed interested and asked me to continue when I stopping because I thought I was boring her.

* * *

Mom pulled into Oliver's driveway and the boy was waiting for us. I called out to him excitedly and leapt from the car and into his awaiting arms.

"It's good to see you again, Lilly!" he said over my tuneless repetition of his name. By the time he escaped my death grip and his mom and dad greeted me, Miley had gotten her suitcases from the car and was making her way over to Oliver and I, saying hi to Oliver's parents along the way. "So you're the infamous Miley." I stomped on his foot for that. He covered his mouth and failed immensely at muffling a squeal.

"That would be me," Miley replied, shooting a knowing smile at me and I felt my face burn.

"How's my Lilly been treating you? She can be a little nutty at..." he paused and waved innocently at me as I glared at him. Miley chuckled, but I sensed its fraudulency.

"_Your _Lilly?" She questioned, an eyebrow quirked and her smile tight. What was that about? Oliver bought it and grinned, thinking she was joking, but something told me it was a serious question.

"You're right. This one can't be owned!" he bellowed, laughing. I rolled my eyes, but was totally happy about seeing Oliver again. Even though he was a huge goof.

* * *

**Is it me, or did I say "come" a lot during that scene on Lilly's bed? Hmm, did I do that on purpose? You think I did? Oh, come now! What do you take me for?  
**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**This chapter goes out to all those people who did that thing at that time on the day of that thing. **

* * *

There was only one word to describe what my day with Oliver and Miley had been like: weird. Oliver was oddly clingy and making flirty remarks and Miley was actually _moody_. I hadn't seen that girl frown for so long without cracking a smile in between. It actually worried me. Miley was upset about something and I knew Oliver had something to do with it. Did I give him too much attention? I tried my best to distribute it evenly amongst the two, even though Miley was closed off and Oliver kept intentionally trying to have it all on him. Three wasn't a crowd, it was just difficult.

Aside from that though, I had a lot of fun. We went surfing and Miley impressed me with her increased skills at balancing, but she still fell off a lot. She even did that in a cool way. Oliver would laugh every time she fell off and that just seemed to make her more determined to stay on the board the next time. I'd laugh along with him, but ask if she was okay. She'd nod and just keep trying. Surfing was about having fun, not forcing yourself to go beyond your skill level. Miley was new to this, she should be taking it slow. But she wasn't.

She gave up after a while and I had to paddle her back to the shore because she was so worn out. I helped her up to her towel and told her to just relax and not try so hard in the future. She nodded and I wish I could've known the reasons behind her stressed features. I wanted to sit next to her and hug her, but Oliver beckoned me back into the water.

* * *

So, with night approaching and sending us out of the sea as the temperature dropped, we walked back up to Oliver's house, which was only about five minutes away from the beach. I let Miley lean on me all the way, even when she insisted she could walk by herself. I wanted to be on the safe side anyway and held around her waist.

We arrived home and Mom had already made herself comfortable in one of the guest rooms, leaving the other one for Miley and me. And you could bet I was surprised when I realised there was only one bed in there. It was a double so we could share, but the idea of sleeping with Miley was a little intimidating. I mean, what if my hands moved on their own while I slept and I accidently touched Miley somewhere I was forbidden to touch?

Not sharing my fears, Miley knocked and I quickly pulled an old shirt over my head and said she could come in. She opened the door, revealing her pyjama clad self and I loved that her bottoms were so baggy that they slipped down to reveal some amazingly tanned skin. It took all of my willpower not to reach out and run my fingers over her flesh when she passed me silently and tucked herself straight into bed. She was acting so strangely.

"Are you okay, Miley?" I asked, facing her back. She looked tense.

"Yes," she replied, her voice wound too tightly to convince me that there wasn't something bothering her. I wanted to know so I could make it all better. Didn't she get that? Whatever it was, I'd do anything I could to fix it. Anything.

"You don't seem it," I lightly prodded.

"I'm fine," she said blankly. Liar.

"You can trust me," I promised, wanting nothing more than for her to let me in.

"I said I'm fine." She was started to sound irritated, so I let up and decided to save my investigation for later when she wasn't so peeved.

"Alright, whatever you say," I conceded, closing my eyes, hoping I'd be able to sleep knowing Miley wasn't happy.

* * *

It was dark. I blinked and the blackness remained. I tried to feel around me, but there was nothing there. I thought I'd been sleeping next to a grumpy Miley, but I wasn't even on a bed. I wasn't even sure if I was on anything. I tried walking, but the atmosphere remained the same. I became extremely unnerved as something cold wrapped around my leg and when I looked down, there was a thick shadow that enveloped me all the way up to my knees. I now couldn't move my feet. I struggled against whatever it was and tried to call out for help, but I had no voice. I wasn't breathing.

Through the darkness, I made out something off in the distance, getting closer. I watched the image become clearer and bigger.

It was a face.

As it floated towards me, I tried to run away, to say something, to find something that could help me. Once again, I was met with nothing. When the face's features became more prominent, I recognised whose face it was. It was my dad's. His eyes were closed and he had no body. His head stopped in front of me and I stared, petrified. Then he opened his eyes and I let out a silent scream. His eye sockets were empty and his face was starting to melt. A voice that wasn't mine screeched, "It's _your_ fault! We fell apart and it was your fault!"

I tried to yell that it wasn't, that I couldn't help that I existed, but I remained mute. Dad's face faded into the dark, with the accusation still lingering about. Deeply wounded and helpless, I started to cry. Alone and fractured, I lashed out at the emptiness surrounding me, trying to fight against its taunting whispers and suffocation. I cried, cursed, and threw myself at the floor that I didn't feel upon impact.

I started falling. Falling further into the dark gloom.

My eyes snapped open and I sprung up, sweat flying from my forehead as I did so. My breathing came out as pants and I glanced around the room, the moonlight peeking through the window giving the room a light glow so I could make out some of the objects. I was on the bed just like I remembered and Miley was next to me again, her back still to me.

Realising it was all a dream, I flopped back down, trying to stabilise my gasps for air. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and never had they been that powerful and scary. In desperate need for consolation, I shuffled closer to Miley's back and rested my head in between her shoulder blades, the instant warmth coming from her body comforting me a little. Miley started moving and she turned around, my face now pressing into her neck, dangerously close to her chest. One of her hands ran up my bare arm and I shuddered.

"What's the matter?" she asked tiredly, though her voice still held an intense concern. I whined in response and guided her arm to my back so she was holding me. Understanding what I wanted, she lay down on her back and pulled me with her. Both of her arms wrapped around me securely and my heartbeat sped up rapidly, but for a reason other than terror.

"I had a bad dream."

"What about?" It might be the loneliness that was eating at me after being blamed for the falling apart of my family or the warmth and relief Miley was offering me, but I think it's time to let Miley in on my secret. There's no way she's leaving my life now. Not without a fight.

"My dad," I whispered and she wove her fingers through my hair. I wanted to sleep, but was too scared even in Miley's arms. I was so worn out.

"What happened? You can tell me." I knew I could.

"He died six months ago and, even when he was alive, he and Mom were cheating on each other. He was the first to do it and then Mom couldn't stand it and did it too. I was stuck in the middle of it all, being completely shut out by both of them. Then one night, while Dad was coming home from his whore's house, he got stabbed in the chest. I didn't know what to think at the time and Mom broke down, so after a few months of grieving and dealing with her shit, she made me go with her to a new house. My nightmare just now... it was... of my dad telling me it was all my fault," I vented, a misery settling over me that I had wanted to diminish when I came here, not make it stronger.

"Don't let a nightmare get to you. It wasn't your fault," she assured, lips brushing my cheek. A bone chattering shock shot through me at the feel of her delicate lips and I physically shivered. Pushing away the abnormal thoughts about Miley's mouth, I allowed a past craving to overcome me. One I hadn't had in twelve years.

"Miley do you think you could... sing to me?" It was the weirdest thing to ask your best friend to do, but right now, it was almost as if there was nothing else that could relax me except for the one thing I received as a child when Mom didn't despise me and my nightmares consisted of make believe monsters, rather than my dead father. It was such an innocent and simple time.

"Yes. I'll sing to you what Daddy used to sing to me all the time when I was little." I almost laughed at the irony and sunk into Miley, inhaling. I smelt that strange blend of perfume and something else that had no comparison. It was sweet and soothing.

She started singing and I was astounded at how beautiful her voice was. I shut my eyes, allowing the lyrics to envelop me.

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly, fly away_

Miley paused for a moment and stroked my cheek, her gentle caress bringing back images of the time she had a stomach ache and I was there to look after her, to get her whatever she needed. That was what friendship was all about. Caring for each other.

_Butterfly, fly away_

_Butterfly, fly away_

_Got your wings and you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly, fly away_

_Butterfly, fly away_

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along you've known just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly, fly away_

Captivated and on the border of losing consciousness, I almost missed it when her breath set my ear on fire as she whispered, "Butterfly, fly away." And then I was out.

* * *

**Haha, I think this is the first time I've made Miley sing in one of my fics.  
**


	14. Last Night

**I opened up the document for this and was hit with a sudden wave of inspiration. I love when that happens.**

* * *

You have no idea how amazing I felt when I woke up. I was buried under the blankets, cuddled up to Miley, who was still holding me with a tender grip. It was almost as if some magic force had cast a calming spell on me because I didn't feel any tension from the nightmare I'd had last night and was more uneasy with the idea of having to leave this haven Miley has trapped me in. I somewhat 'unconsciously' kissed Miley's jaw and she giggled, which was embarrassing, because I thought she was asleep.

"I'm not sure if I want to get up," I admitted, burying my face back into Miley's neck. My nose was pressed to her throat and I felt the vibrations of her light laughter, which sent a chill through my being. Yep, I wasn't getting up at all.

"Wakey wakey!" Oliver shouted as he burst into the room, causing me to almost jump out of bed and hit my head on the ceiling as he started jumping on the bed. I swallowed my heart, which had practically leapt up through my throat and then sat up, furious.

"Oliver!" I seethed, tackling the bouncing boy's legs and taking him down to the floor, my hands frantically trying to get a grip around his neck so I could strangle him. He laughed and used his newly found strength to worm out from under me and run from the room. With my mind set on creating a criminal record for myself, I chased after him, forgetting about Miley, who was still in bed.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Lilly? Buy you a drink, rub lotion on your back?" Oliver listed with a big grin. I wondered what the hell was going through his head, which I assume his mother dropped him on upon birth, to cause this peculiar behaviour. He'd been acting like this ever since I arrived and I couldn't imagine why. It was like he was frickin' in love with me or something! It was irritating. Not to mention Miley, who's been pissed off about something she claimed to be nothing. Was it that time of the month? No... I'd known Miley for four months now and she'd never acted like this. To make it worse, her hostility was directed at Oliver. I'd sometimes catch her glaring at him or hear her muttering what were no doubt mean words under her breath and I was becoming impatient. I needed to know what was up.

"I'm fine, Oliver. Just go surf, while I chill out for a bit and get some sun," I said dismissively, wanting some alone time with Miley even though this was our last day of staying here. I wanted to escape Oliver's clinginess for the afternoon, which was sad. I missed the old Oliver. I didn't understand what changed in him, but I didn't like it. He used to be such a cool guy, well, to an extent. He sucked when it came to picking up girls', but they never gave him a chance because of his over the top remarks and his outrageously bad flirting. Behind all of the crumby talk though was a really great kid and I seemed to be the only one who could see it. They didn't know how much you could depend on Oliver to always be there and to always lend a hand when you're down. That's why we were friends.

After my dad died, he was more than supportive when I turned up at his house in the middle of the night after a bad dream. We'd sit on his bed, I'd tell him what happened in my nightmare, and then he'd tell me that everything would be okay. And I believed him. If I fell asleep on his bed, Oliver would graciously leave me there and crash on the couch. Definitely a great guy.

"See you out there." He reluctantly turned to the water and made his way out to the sweet waves I honestly wished to be riding. My hand itched to just snatch up my board and paddle out there, but Miley's undecipherable stare kept me at her side. And so did that blue bikini.

"You know I care about you, Miley," I begun wholeheartedly, touching the pouting girl's arm to get her attention. "I just want to know what's got you so down in the dumps."

"It's a stupid reason," she replied harshly, but the anger seemed to be more aimed at herself, rather than me.

"I bet it's perfectly reasonable. Tell me." Still unwilling, Miley drew patterns in the sand, one of them being a small heart. She drew a line near the edge and it looked as if she were about to write a name, but she quickly brushed the grains of sand around until the heart was gone.

"I don't like it here, okay?" she said, finally shedding light on the darkness I'd been wondering around in.

"What? Why? It's great here!" I affirmed with certainty, not believing how she couldn't like this wondrous place.

"Exactly! That's why I don't like it!" she shouted, clutching a handful of sand in her hand tightly. I gave her a perplexed look, not grasping her outlook.

She sighed and let the sand slip through her fingers. "I know it's dumb, but I have this feeling that you're going to stay here, Lilly. That you're going to leave me to stay with Oliver and I don't want to lose my only friend," she confessed, drawing her legs up, encircling them with her arms, and resting her head on her knees. This must be exactly how I looked when Miley found me on the beach when I first met her. It hurt to see her so desolate.

"I'd never leave you, Miley. You're my best friend. You know more about me than Oliver does and I plan to stick with you for as long as I can," I reassured, draping an arm around her hunched shoulders.

* * *

This was a cruel coincidence. That night, after dinner and a lot of laughs, Oliver pulled me into his room with a determined expression. And you know what he did? He asked me to stay. He said his parents would allow me to live with them. I was shocked by the news and took everything in as he went on about how much fun we would have if we were together again. What he talked about sounded tempting and promising, but Miley's unhappy eyes consistently appeared in my head and I knew what my decision was.

With my mind made up, I placed my hand on Oliver's shoulder, silencing him, and said, "I'm sorry, Oliver, but I can't desert my mom and leave her back in Malibu. The same goes for Miley. You'll always be my best friend here, Ollie, but I've started a new life and I don't want to leave it just yet. Please understand." Oliver got really upset after that, but he still managed to smile and tell me that he understood and that the offer was still open if I ever changed my mind. I didn't think I would though.

When I went to leave his room, a shadow moved from under the door and I opened it, but no one was there. I peered down the hall, still not finding the owner of the shadow. I shrugged it off and headed to bed, wanting to enjoy my last night of sleeping beside Miley. Once I was comfortable and as close to Miley as I could get without questions arising in the morning, the little hillbilly actually scooted over to me and curling up against my side. Her hand traced down my arm, causing goose bumps to arise and waves of heat to shoot up the now burning limb. Lower and lower her hand danced, until finally making a pit stop to interlace our fingers.

I fell asleep feeling remarkably fulfilled that night.

* * *

**I promise the climax is close. That's right, I said climax.**


	15. Home

**I couldn't stop thinking about this story all night, so I had to write for it. I'm psyched for what's to come. I'm finally getting to the parts I've envisioned for so long! **

* * *

Time goes by so fast sometimes. You look back at something that felt like yesterday and you realise that yesterday was really last week, or last month. The speed of days passing can be a good thing, especially when it brings you closer to summer. But it can also be a bad thing. Bad because of what's happening this summer. It's got me wishing time would just slow the hell down for a while so I could learn more, take more in, and have more memories with my best friend. I'd never had a friendship as strong as the one I had with Miley and it could get a little odd. But then I see that smile of hers and I didn't care what's wrong and right with our bond because all that mattered was that I had her in my life.

So back to the issue this summer. My salvation, my BFF, my hug-buddy, my sweet hillbilly, was going away. She's packing her bags, heading south, and ditching me for more than three months to go to Tennessee. When she broke the news to me, she broke my heart as well. How could I ever survive that many days without waking up to her texts that had become my alarm or her voice on the phone that's become the lullaby that I fell asleep to? I honestly had no chance.

I'd moped around for the last week of school, trying to distance myself from Miley to make letting go of her easier. It was sort of making it worse. It was making me miss her even when she was standing right next to me. We're physically side by side, but mentally, the distance is growing and it's hurting. It's hurting the place only Miley had ever reached. That rock in my chest the girl had managed to start up again. She'd revived my heart and the price to pay was a piece of it. She owned a large portion and it was up to her whether she cradled it and treated it well or threw it in the dirt and stomped on it. Right now, it felt like she was doing the latter.

* * *

The day came too quickly. I hadn't fully burned every detail of Miley into my head yet and now it was too late because the clock was spinning around the digits at light speed and hours were more like seconds. Slow down! That's all I wanted. One more day was all I wanted. Just one. But I was asking for too much, the impossible. Nothing was going to stop our separation and when she came to my house, which I hoped she did, to bid me farewell, I knew what was going to happen. I was going to beg that she take me with her, beg her father to allow me to come. I didn't care where they put me, what they made me do, I just wanted to go!

The knock that signalled the ending of my pride sounded and I went to the door, confident in my plan to make a fool out of myself. I didn't care though. This was my decision to make and if I wanted to be dragged away from home to some farm in the middle of nowhere with my best friend, then I damn well could.

I threw the door open and there stood Miley, her expression serious. Her mouth was in a thin line, her eyebrows were furrowed, but her eyes clearly displayed the desperation she couldn't cover up around someone who knew her as well as I did.

"Lilly, I want you to come with me. Please!" And that's when my insides exploded in a parade of glee. Miley had actually asked me to go with her! Well, it was more of a command, but that was even better. Eager to make this happen, I snatched Miley's hand and dragged her with me to go get the thumbs up from my mom. I couldn't get too overjoyed until it was an absolute yes about me going with Miley.

"Mom, can I go to Tennessee with Miley for three months. Please, please, please?" I persuaded ingeniously.

"Lilly, slow down! What do you need?"she asked, not hearing my sentence formed in a second. For crying out loud, I couldn't speak properly with so much excitement coursing through me and making me almost bounce in place.

"What she's trying to ask, Mrs Truscott, is if she can come to Tennessee with my dad and I. My brother had something to do and dropped out, so we have a spare plane ticket and I would really love it if Lilly could tag along... If it's okay with you." No one, not even my mom, could resist Miley's charm. It was the eyes that did it, wide, innocent and beyond trustworthy.

"Go pack your things, Lilly," Mom gave in and I sprung at her and hugged the woman with all my might. She let out a ragged breath as I thanked her repeatedly. Miley was the one to professionally unhook my arms from my mom, who smiled at Miley as the girl pulled me up to my room. I felt like I was floating. I was going to Tennessee and all there was to do to finalise this was to shove my junk in some suitcases.

* * *

The intense relief of having Miley with me all summer was beyond gratifying. I couldn't stop holding her hand, but that was only because I didn't want her to disappear like I thought she was going to even after summer ended. Her past fears sunk into me and I was worried that if she went to Tennessee and enjoyed herself enough, she wouldn't come back. Now with me tagging along, I was prepared to drag her back. Either that or I'd stay with her. I wasn't going to let go of someone who had done so much for me. I really didn't think she knew how much she'd helped me. I felt as if I was a better person, that my soul wasn't as tainted as I once believed it to be. I had a clean slate because of Miley and I owed her everything. So, I'd give her everything in return.

Miley's dad didn't really talk to us after I said thank you to him for allowing me to come. He seemed really agitated about something and kept glaring at everything, so I decided to stay out of his way. He was actually making me uneasy, but Miley, as expected, was there to take my mind off of him. She laid her head on my shoulder and I was glad to be her pillow as I stared out of the window of the plane. This was my first time flying and it was great. The clouds from this angle were definitely a sight to behold. It was like being level with thousands of compacted white hills that ran on endlessly. A field of white fluffiness.

This was all so new to me and I couldn't stop gawking at what was before me. And by that, I meant Miley. The armrest was lifted and she had fallen down in her seat, her head resting on my lap now as she faced the seat Robbie occupied in front of us. I was tempted to bury my fingers into her hair and give into its mute calling, but it might disturb her, so I didn't let my hands be blessed with her silky curls.

* * *

We were surrounded by fields once more, but instead of the endless hills of white, like in the sky, the hills were a mixture of gold and light green. Wheat and grass. Our chariot, an old pickup truck painted a faded blue that was only visible on the bonnet, awaited us once we exited the decently sized airport. Since the car had to be driven by a boy I didn't have the chance to greet, there wasn't much room, so I volunteered to sit in the back so we wouldn't be squashed. Robbie was hesitant, thinking it might be dangerous, but the boy assured he'd drive carefully and Miley joined me without question.

Every sharp turn had us falling over each other and we were giggling as if the air we inhaled was nothing but laughing gas. I even heard some chuckles from inside the cab as Miley elbowed me in the stomach. I moaned in mock pain, but couldn't stop the laughter from mixing with the sound, ruining anything that said I was in pain. We didn't say anything to each other, but our giggles were kind of a form of communication still. If she was happy and having fun then so was I, even though the object that continued to jab at my side every time I was pushed into it with Miley's weight on top of me was starting to hurt, I still enjoyed myself.

We made it to a large double storey house and I was about to stand up and jump out of the truck, but Miley placed her hand on my leg, holding me in place as she shook her head at me. I wondered why she didn't want me to get out, but then the door to the cab slammed and Robbie walked around the truck to the driver's side. He pointed down the dirt road and the truck started up again. I watched him go inside the house and then the hulking house was slowly fading on the horizon. And it was then that I noticed just how hot it was. I was sweating like mad and so was Miley. It was scentless for the time being, since the smell of freshly cut grass and other scents blocked everything else. There was something familiar in the air too, something that screamed Miley when I breathed in. And I loved it.

"Where's your dad going?" I asked, tensing my muscles so I wouldn't be tossed around as easily as we turned a curve in the road. Miley didn't look at me and I impatiently waited for her to reply.

"He's visiting the family."

"And why aren't you?" I wondered, thinking that maybe she didn't get along with them.

"I'm not allowed to." This surprised me. Why wouldn't she be able to see her own relatives?

"How come?"

"Daddy's protecting me from them," she said lowly, her head still bowed.

"Are they not good people?"

"They are good people. It's just... he doesn't want them to blame me for what I did, so he told me it's best if I stayed away from them so I wouldn't have to deal with anymore torment," she clarified, but it didn't help with the questions that continued to build in my head.

"Miley, I don't understand. What might they blame you for?" Miley sighed, the gentle sound broken and uneven, signalling her inner flood of devastation was just about ready to unleash itself.

"I think it's time I introduced you to someone," Miley said as the truck came to a clanking halt. Miley climbed out and I was close behind, not sure if I should interrogate her about whom it was. The boy that drove us hopped out of the cab with a charming smile, causing Miley to pause in her mission. He stuck his hand out to me and I reached out and placed mine limply in his.

"I'm Travis," he introduced, his free hand tilting his hat in acknowledgment and I tried so hard not to laugh in his face as I told him my name. He turned to Miley and I observed his altering features closely. His smile grew, his eyes shined brighter, and he was practically glowing all over. Fuck. "It's nice to see you again, Miley." He shook her hand too, but I didn't miss how he prolonged the contact. Not cool.

"You too, maybe we'll catch up later. But right now, I have to show Lilly something," she said hastily, not paying any heed to the obvious adoration this boy held for her. Good. I felt a twinge of pride because of her picking me over this guy and started to do mental cartwheels of happiness.

"You're not going near the main house are you?" he asked, looking ready to interlude us as Miley tugged me along.

"No, we're going to see mama," she answered and Travis stopped. I didn't spare him another glance as Miley led me to her legendary mother. I was very curious about the woman who raised Miley. She was never discussed and I knew it was a touchy subject because I would sometimes catch Miley staring at the many pictures in her room when I was over and her gazes were always so forlorn. Miley's palms were sweaty, but it didn't turn me off one bit. I liked the feel of her hand in mine, no matter how slimy it was.

We didn't enter the house Travis had pulled up in front of like I thought we would, instead, Miley took me around it. We walked up a small slope and the only thing I saw around was a large tree at the top of the miniature hill. Utterly confused, I was about to ask Miley where she was taking me, but as the tree grew nearer, I spotted something near its trunk. A grey slab was protruding from the ground and the more we walked towards it, the more I feared it.

We stopped in front of the intimidating stone structure that was up to our knees and I stared at the carvings it harboured. A name was written and then a few words underneath that told me more about the owner of this name than a whole book of information could.

The name that was engraved into the gravestone read "Susan Stewart" and the following inscription recited, "A follower of the heart." My eyes burned and I faced Miley, whose tears were already dripping down in streaks of grief.

"Lilly, meet my mama," she sniffed and I flung my arms around the unstable girl.

She fell apart in my arms and I let her shower me with her tears of sorrow.

* * *

**So now they know each other's deepest secret. Or is there one that's even deeper?**


	16. Some Fun

**Just a quick update before I go back to hell. I mean school. Same thing. **

* * *

"I don't think it's your fault," I said, ending the silence that had come between Miley and I as we sat in the grass. Miley's head was resting on her mother's gravestone, her fingers stroking the flower she'd picked and placed in front of it. She'd told me what had happened to her mom, how she died and Miley continuously put the blame on herself.

"How is it not? If I hadn't been such a brat and run off, she wouldn't have come looking for me and then it would never have happened! It's my fault!" she shouted, the fury in her tone tugging at my heartstrings, tearing me up inside as I watched her beat herself up.

"Listen to me, Miley! It was her choice to go after you and if your mother's as great a person as I believe her to be, then she doesn't think it's your fault! You were young and angry, and I don't know a kid who hasn't tried to run away from home. I bet your mom forgives you for scaring her and running off and you can't go back and change what happened. All that you can do is forgive yourself and move on," I instructed with certainty.

"I can't," she argued.

"Yes, you can," I replied, my voice softer as I pushed my hand into Miley's clenched fist, letting her squeeze the shit out of my fingers. Ouch. "It just takes time," I assured. "I faced my insecurities when I went to Oceanside and I've moved on from all of that crap in the past. Yeah, I'll never forget it, but it's not going to hold me back. And you wanna know how I managed to be strong the whole time and get through it all?"

"How?" she asked, lifting her head from the cold stone to give me a curious look.

"I had you with me." I smiled and felt my face burn. I wanted to turn away, but Miley's wet eyes cried out to me, trying to convey something I wouldn't understand if I broke the contact.

"Lilly..." she whispered, not giving me any warning as she threw her arms around me and since I wasn't expecting the sudden impact, I fell over, Miley on top of me. We started to tumble down the hill we were sitting atop, the grass soft beneath us as we rolled. Laughter filled the once gloomy evening as we continued toppling over each other, coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill, both of us still laughing, and still entangled. Miley lifted herself and hovered over me, staring into my eyes with a smile that drew all her broken pieces back together, but there were still cracks to be mended. "I'm so glad you're here," she said sincerely, a cheerful appreciation radiating from her very being.

Gazing long and hard, I felt a shift. It was only light at first, but it was noticeable enough to make me aware of it. The cyan irises that had plagued my mind and soul, the very soul they had reformed with a single glance, watched me and the shift became stronger. A force was forming between us as we observed and breathed each other, strong enough to manipulate actions and Miley was first to let it overtake her as her face closed in.

The heated air on my lips sent spasms down my body and a desire in me peaked to the point where I almost tilted my head to... to kiss Miley. Shocked by the suddenness of this bizarre need, I lay stiff in the grass as Miley pressed her blazing, soft lips to my cheek.

I wanted nothing more than to release myself from the thickness in the atmosphere that had me almost gasping for air, but it seemed impossible. I attempted to think of something, anything, to stop the affects of having Miley straddling me sink in, but the surges within me wouldn't ease up and all I could think about was the lips that were arched in a warm smile and the placement of her butt on my lower stomach. Why wouldn't she move? Why did she keep staring at me? I felt so vulnerable at that moment, but Miley was the one I was safest with, so the opposition was very confusing and I could barely process a thought when her thumb brushed across my parted lips.

Her mind mightn't be thinking too differently from mine, but these thoughts and cravings were very wrong. Miley was my best friend. You didn't have kissing fantasies about your best friend. Well, you shouldn't, but I couldn't stop myself. I mean, she's fucking sitting on me gazing at my lips like they're her long awaited dessert, so it was kind of hard not to think about what would happen if she laid one on me.

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?" Travis' voice called out in amusement, his southern drawl grating on my nerves and I wanted to tell him to get lost, but Miley's reaction wasn't pissed like mine. She was more embarrassed about our position. She rolled off of me and sat, with a very noticeable distance, next to me in the long grass. I glanced at the gravestone we'd been sitting by for what must have been hours due to the darkened sky and slight twinkles of stars, and sent up a silent prayer to Miley's mom. I know I'd never met her, but I admired the woman who raised Miley to be the girl she was today. The girl that was to go untouched by me. My more than friendly visions were not to be brought to life because I knew Miley could do better than me. I was barely good enough to be her friend, so I was lucky to have even that. Going any further would be selfish.

"What do you want?" she questioned, nearly sounding annoyed at Travis' appearance. I tried to hide my smirk as I sat up, my body already missing the feel of Miley's against it.

"Well, I know it's gettin' pretty dark, but that Blue Jeans of yours is gettin' real edgy. I think he wants to see you," Travis hinted with a wink that made me want to gag. He may as well just wear a damn sign on his head saying, "I have a big ass crush on you, Miley! Please go out with me!" And then Miley would have one saying, "I can't read."

"I think I want to see him, too. Come on, Lilly, I would like you to be acquainted with my horse," Miley said cheerfully, her previous sadness completely gone. Relieved to see her joyful again, I stood up and walked with her after Travis' retreating form. I hated that guy.

"You have a horse named Blue Jeans? I thought Travis was just getting frisky," I quipped, the thought of Travis hitting on Miley awakening an obsessive jealousy inside of my gut, which tossed in a fiery rage. I mean, yeah I wasn't worthy, but I didn't like the idea of Miley with Travis either.

"If he even tried, I'd tie him to a wild horse and let it drag him off," she said gravely and I had to admit, I was thrilled by her disdain towards the thought of Travis making a move on her.

* * *

**Wow, no change in scenes for once!**


	17. Just Us

**DON'T QUESTION ME.**

* * *

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. This was torture. Bounce. More torturous clenches and bounces. I wanted this to stop, but I also didn't. Bounce. I mean, if I could jerk my attention away from the bouncing and the shocks it was causing, then this might actually be a fun occurrence. Bounce. I could even do one step more and merely move further back, but you see, I was a dirty low life. I didn't want to move back. I liked the stimulating twinges brought on by the bouncing and rocking. Bounce. Bounce. Tension stacking higher... Filling me and driving me closer to an outburst. Bounce.

"I better slow down. Your butt will get pretty sore if you ride too fast on your first time," Miley said, gently pulling at Blue Jeans' reins to reduce his speed. The horse blew a puff of air from his nose, almost sounding agitated that he couldn't continue galloping along freely, despite the weight of us on his strong back.

I was squashed into a single saddle with Miley, so I was flush against Miley's back, arms around her waist, thighs around her hips. Centre against her ass. Now that we're trotting at a reasonable pace and the bouncing was less prominent, I pinched my leg as punishment for butt jacking Miley. Bad Lilly.

"This is great." It really was. Well, it was until she started to care about the well-being of my backside. Damn considerate, smartypants Miley. She planned this whole thing! She probably rode fast on purpose just to tease me and to pleasure herself. That's not fair... It's also an idiotic fabrication of my brain in denial.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've ridden..." I remained silent, allowing Miley to fall into her recollections as I fumed over wanting her to go faster and hating myself for being so sleazy.

This ride was just supposed to be about two friends sharing the enjoyment of speed and the wind whipping at their faces, soothing their roasting skin being burnt by the sun. But no, I had to get all sexual and turned on by something as simple as riding a horse. It was just so hard to ignore though and I didn't know it was going to happen either, so it wasn't my fault. It started without warning and I couldn't stop.

"As much as I'd like to do this all day, I think Blue Jeans needs a rest. It's getting pretty hot." The weather had nothing to do with the heat I was feeling. This innocent outing had become something so... not innocent. The thoughts and wants I was trying to push away were suddenly the only thing that popped up in my head and it was like there was some invisible wire around me, drawing me to Miley with no intention of stopping even as I kicked and screamed and struggled and cursed. All in vain.

"Uh huh," was all I managed. Boiling fingers touched mine, which were clasped over Miley's stomach.

"What's up?"

"Try tilting your head up to see for yourself," I responded, slightly defensive now that I actually had something to hide from Miley. I hated having to keep yet another secret from my best friend... I didn't like the feelings the words best friend struck in my chest. Gross.

"How funny," Miley deadpanned, turning her head sharply to the side so her hair flicked me in the face. The grassy scent that had been trapped in my nose since my arrival here departed momentary as I caught a whiff of Miley's locks as the breeze that followed it after hitting me attacked my senses. With the sting in my cheek forgotten, I dipped my head forward until my face was pressed into the back of Miley's neck and I inhaled greedily.

What was _that_?

What the hell did this girl wash her hair with? Sunshine and rainbows? Because all the bright colours exploding behind my closed lids could've justified that theory for sure. Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out. Breathe in even deeper. Let it flow all the way to your toes. Sigh in ecstasy and repeat the process.

"Are you asthmatic or something?" Miley asked, her tone more on the mocking side. I sat up straight, finally sliding back and putting space between us. What the hell was wrong with me? I was creeping myself out with all this Miley business. She's off limits and my body just didn't seem to comprehend that. It was craving her, wanting that gap between my legs to disappear again so I was against Miley's back fully once more. But I was no idiot. I knew if I did that, I'd just be in the exact same mess I was in before. I'd get worked up, scold myself for it, but be helpless to fight it and then I'd want to throw Miley off the horse, tear off her clothes and... Oh, my God, I was sick!

"Fucking idiot," I seethed, slapping my forehead aggressively.

"What?" Miley questioned. Shit! I said that out loud!

"No, no, I wasn't talking to you! You're not an idiot, I was talking to myself, not you. I mean, you're super smart and-and talented! Yeah, you can sing and ride a horse and your hair smells great." Oh, smooth. I just had to add that last part into my aimless ramblings, didn't I? Save. Big time.

"Um, thanks?" Now she's feeling awkward. I couldn't possibly make even more of a dick of myself.

We were getting closer to the stables and I was biting my tongue, not daring to say another word because I knew it would be something really retarded. I didn't want to make Miley uncomfortable around me. If she drifted away from me, I didn't know what I'd do. Drown in my depression most likely. A light grumble vibrated in Miley's stomach and I laughed lightly as the girl mumbled something that sounded like "shut up".

I peeked over Miley's shoulder, wanting her to hurry up and end this ride so I wouldn't have to worry about any inappropriate actions or thoughts anymore. Also, my butt was hurting. Seeing that we were almost there, I sighed gratefully. But with Miley's hair flipped over one shoulder still, I found something very interesting residing on her neck. It was to the left, nearing her shoulder blade. If she wasn't wearing a tank top, I wouldn't have found it. Though I was so glad I did.

"Cute freckle," I commented, poking the dot for good measure. Miley ignored me and carefully dismounted Blue Jeans, glaring at me as I giggled. She pointed to her side and I glanced to the ground, gripped the edges of the saddle, and shook my head. "You have to help me down. Please?" I begged, knowing if I tried, I'd fall flat on my face or butt. Both bad outcomes.

"No, me and my 'cute freckle' think you need to do it yourself," she retorted, pouting a little and I almost fell on her as I leant down to devour her lips. As I drew nearer, I realised I was slipping off of Blue Jeans. I scanned her downcast eyes and tasty looking mouth, finding it hard to concentrate on stopping myself from falling. The more I sloped to the side, the closer it brought me to my destination. Miley's gaze averted and met mine and she yelped my name as she saw my position. I snapped out of... whatever I was in and hastily tried to grab the saddle again while I also reminded myself I was going over the limits. What was I thinking? Trying to kiss her... She's my best friend! How many times did I have to bash my head against a wall yelling it until I could understand that? Irritated, I steadied myself and Blue Jeans whinnied impatiently.

"Will you help me down _now_?" I stuck out my hand and stared desperately at Miley. She twirled a few curly strands of her hair around her finger, contemplating. Wanting to hurry up and get down, I made a small whining noise, as if I was about to cry. I just wanted to get off the damn horse!

"Fine," she gave in, snatching my hand and holding it firmly as I tried to get down with her aid. I was going okay until my foot got stuck in the stirrup (Miley taught me that) and when I twisted my foot and removed it, I lost my balance and fell. Miley wasn't ready for my sudden clumsiness and was dragged down to the dirt floor with me.

Now with brown smeared on my front, I lifted my head and met Miley's blank stare. She had mud smeared on her cheek.

"Mud masks suit you," I noted.

My reply was a face full of damp dirt.

* * *

**If you thought naughty thoughts when you read the first paragraph, shame on you. **


	18. Bok Bok

**I had to call the chapter bok bok, I just had to. **

* * *

I sat in the shade of a tree, watching intently as Miley bent over to pick up the pail of milk Travis had just filled. He sure seemed happy to be touching that cow's udder... Stupid blonde zoophile. He had stupid blue eyes and a stupid friendly smile too; he was just made of stupid. Miley had no reason to like him.

"Hey Miles, isn't your city friend over there gonna give you a hand?" I heard him ask Miley while she carefully carried the bucket up to the house we were staying in. Miley glanced at me with an amicable smile that actually made me feel bad for lazing around and not assisting my beyond gracious best friend. Miley was doing just fine in the heat that I had constantly sulked about, but that may be because she was wearing a pair of fashionably tattered denim short shorts. I swear those legs of hers could stretch out to next week. They were steamier than the temperature. In fact, they were so unbelievably hot that I could boil an egg on them in under three seconds.

"She's fine; I don't want my little Lilly getting heatstroke. She's not built for this type of weather," Miley replied in a caring, almost motherly, tone and we shared a grin that transmitted an electric shock deep into my stomach. Oh, that felt good.

"Yeah, she's probably got people to do work for her back where she comes from. Wouldn't want to risk ruining that pretty hair you got with a little sweat, huh?" he taunted and my vision seriously almost turned red as I glared at that hillbilly dickwit.

"Excuse me?" I questioned darkly, wanting to get up and deliver a good kick to his ass, but Miley was already making her way over to the boy with a scowl tainting her features.

"Don't you dare speak to Lilly like that! Who are you to judge her?" she said aggressively and Travis appeared taken aback by Miley's defensiveness. He acted as if he expected her to go along with it, which led me to believe that maybe Miley had disliked people who lived in urban locations at some time in the past.

"Come on, Miley, don't tell me you've turned into a city slicker too. All they do is look down on us. I saw the way she watched you pick up that-" Travis was silenced as Miley overturned the pail of thick white liquid over his head. The milk drenched his hair and then his face was hidden by a sheet of white. At this point, the cow became unsettled and as Travis stood up and took a few stumbling steps away from the seething Miley, the animal kicked out a hind leg and it struck him in the shin.

"Dang it!" he cried, the impact causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the itchy grass. I burst into laughter along with Miley and jumped to my feet, jogging to the hunched over girl to envelop her in a worshipping hug. She was my hero.

"You're the best, Miley." Also, Travis' assumptions were way off. I wasn't leering, I was just... taking notes about how great tight shorts go with Miley's butt when she bent over. It was strictly professional too; it was nothing but a fashion observation.

"I don't appreciate him making up all that crap about you, Lilly. He shouldn't assume that just because you're from the city that you're a bad person," Miley said, her hand snaking around mine as she pulled me away from the scene. Travis wasn't going to be happy after he recovered from his injury and cleaned himself up. Miley was going to get some nasty pay back. I knew that much.

"Well, I _am_ lazy, I'll admit to that. But starting from this moment, I'm going to do whatever you tell me to as a way of saying thank you to you and your dad for letting me come here," I declared with confidence.

"Lilly, I want you to have fun, not strain yourself to repay us. Just you being here is thanks enough. Really, it is," Miley affirmed, passing by the back porch to the house, leading me to the front and then hurriedly dragged me across the dirt road and over a broken wired fence.

"Don't get all sappy, Miley," I complained lightly, knowing my sensitive heart would take it way too seriously. It always did when it came to Miley.

"Sorry, but it's true." She wasn't sorry at all. We raced down the hill waiting for us over the fence, which wasn't steep, but quite long and I could see a small shack in the distance.

"Either way, I want to help out. Part of the reason being because I want to show that jerk Travis how much hard labour I can handle!" We made it to the shack that looked extremely worn out and then Miley climbed up the ramp, ducked, and entered the small entrance. I went in after her and dozens of smelly poultry welcomed me. The rectangle holes posing as windows were small, so the air felt cramped.

"Okay, trooper, your first mission is to gather all the eggs from each nest without disturbing the chickens," Miley instructed and I saluted, going to the first chicken nestled comfortably in the middle row. There were three rows of wooden planks, each lined with nests made of hay and each containing a chicken. "No, Lilly! You don't pick it up like that, you-" Too late. The golden coloured hen went ballistic in my hand, pecking at my fingers and I retracting my hand as it starting flapping its short wings and causing a ruckus among the other chickens. Loud clucking noises started to sound and chickens dropped from the top row, feathers flying everywhere.

"Attack of the chickens!" I shrieked as I tried not to step on the violent birds as I ran from the pen, Miley at my heels, laughing. "Tell my mom I love her!" I dramatically yelled as I escaped the crazy coop.

"You're an idiot!" Miley giggled as I collapsed to the ground, holding my chest where my heart thumped rapidly.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced in my life! That chicken could've pecked my eye out!" Miley rolled her eyes and joined me in the grass, pulling some clumps of it from the ground and sprinkling the stems over my open mouth. I spat the grass out, making faces as I wiped my mouth. "Gross..." I mumbled, getting on my hands and knees, using one hand to hold Miley down as I leant over her. I returned her loving gesture of showering my face with pieces of grass by doing the same thing back to her. She blew the green strands into my face and I remained in my position, hovering over her, a hand now perched by either side of her head. This was all too familiar.

"You're such a... chicken, Lilly," Miley quipped, snickering at her own joke. Her eyes twinkled with mirth and her hair was in a disarray around her face, some of the chocolaty brown tresses sticking to her cheek. I stroked them away, now focusing on the slowly fading smile she harboured. Pearly whites were eaten by her supple looking pink lips and she stared at me in puzzlement, nearly in expectancy. Was I supposed to finish what I didn't want to start? The way her cyan orbs shifted from my eyes to my lips was a mute calling that I wanted so much to obey, to just give in to. But was I reading her right? Were these signs really what I thought they were? Or was my desperate mind just creating what I wanted, causing me to misinterpret things? I really had no clue and that killed me.

"Miley, I..." I begun, continuing the battle with myself about whether I should just admit to feeling... things for her or if I should remind her we have chores to do and treat it as nothing. Though Miley surprisingly seemed to have a different idea as her fingers roughly clutched the back of my head and she lowered my face to hers, her eyes closed. Closer and closer she forced me, and I was more than willing to sink into her at any moment.

"Miley!" Someone howled and I snapped my head to the side to see her dad's approaching form. I panicked and tried to think with a level head as Miley's wet lips dug into my cheek hungrily, right where my lips would've been if not for the alteration of my head. Damn it! "Get off my daughter!" he demanded and I rolled off of her immediately. Miley took one look at her dad and shot up to her feet, sprinting away from him. And I did what anyone would do under these circumstances. I ran after her.

* * *

Miley had disappeared. One minute, I was chasing after her retreating form, powered by the wet mark still burning my cheek, and then the next, I turned a corner and she was gone. I kept on running though, not daring to go near the spare house in case Robbie was waiting there. I checked out the horse stables, which was where I thought she'd be, but shockingly wasn't. I even asked Travis if he'd seen her and the malice conflicting in the air between us was distracting, but I still managed to ask him without breaking his jaw. He hadn't seen her, but the worry coating his tone was obvious. He said he'd look for her, too. I suggested that we split up, mainly because I didn't want to be near him.

Though there was nowhere else to check except for the house and I sure as hell wasn't going to risk going inside. Instead, I decided to sneak around it and peek through the windows to see if it was safe. When I approached the building and crept to the side of the house, the first thing I saw was Robbie wearing down the floorboards as he paced the living room. I ducked under the window frame and knew for sure Miley wasn't inside, so I snuck around to the back, trekking up the miniature hill towards the tree that sat behind Susan's gravestone. I dropped down next to the stone and hit the back of my head against the tree's trunk, my head raised so I was peering at the thick cover of leaves the tree possessed. However, on one of the higher branches, I noticed something quite of place.

A foot dangled over the trees arm and I recognised the white flip-flop and painted toenails instantly.

"Miley?" I questioned, standing up and watching as the foot lifted and vanished on top of the branch she was sitting on. I got up and grabbed for the small branch protruding from the trunk that was in my reach and hoisted myself up, doing this again once I had my balance on top of the branch until I reached the one Miley was lying on.

I sat by her feet, but she didn't look at me. She was staring off through a gap in the leaves that displayed a nice view of the farm. "Hey, Caterpillar." That earned me a crack of a smile.

"Hey," she replied.

"Are you feeling alright?" She clearly wasn't, but I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to say to her.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, I don't mind," I quickly interrupted, knowing that if she said the words, it would make this all so much harder.

"But I do mind..." Miley sighed and slipped her legs over the edge of the branch so we were sitting side by side. Her fingers touched mine and I bit my lip. "I wanted it to happen, Lilly. I wanted to kiss you and I know that must sicken you."

"Miley-"

"Just let me explain! I don't want what we have to change and I promise I'll never do anything like that again. I promised Daddy that I was over this phase and now he probably thinks there's something going on, so he might take me out of school again. That's one of the reasons why he made me do homeschooling, to stop me from being around girls. He didn't want me to become... scum... Please... _Please _still be my friend, Lilly," she begged, her eyes wide and wet as she gazed into mine. My heart screamed at me to admit how I truly felt, but I couldn't. She wanted my friendship more than my love, so who was I to deny her?

"Of course I will."

And nothing more.

* * *

**The end draws near. Three, maybe more, chapters to go. **


	19. Storms

**Welp.**

* * *

The cold splashes of rain that found me and Miley on the previously hot day forced us out of the tree and back to the spare house, where we knew one pissed off father was waiting for us. I really didn't want to have to attempt to explain what had happened earlier that afternoon, knowing how terrible I was at lying. I fumbled over my sentences, said random, idiotic things and sweat would drip from me like a smelly fountain. Miley, on the other hand, was oddly serene about this whole thing. She wasn't jittery and fretting over what was bound to come, she merely continued purposefully towards the now frightening house.

Praying for her courage to bless me as well, I went after her, timid in my movements once we opened the back door and entered the living room where Robbie sat. His hard stare was on me and he pointed towards the stairs, demanding that I go to the room Miley and I had been sharing. I ascended the staircase in a rush and went straight to where Robbie wanted me to go, but I left the door wide open so I could hear what was being said. Though, as Robbie started shouting, I knew I could close the door and still hear him clearly.

"You said you weren't like that anymore, Miley!" he yelled, the fury in his voice making me shiver with fear. I couldn't even imagine how Miley felt at that moment.

"I'm not! We just fell over!" she defended harshly, her venomous tone rivalling Robbie's. Go Miley!

"Oh, so falling over leads to kissing each other? I saw what you two were doing." Oh, crap.

"It wasn't like that, okay?" Miley sounded so sure, lied so smoothly. I never knew she had it in her, but at such a desperate time, I was thankful for it.

"Watch your tone, Miley. You're gaining quite the attitude now and I can't help but think Lilly has something to do with it. She's changing you, just like I said she would," he fumed. So that meant he'd discussed my "influence" on Miley's life a lot more than I had thought. Who knew what kind of fraudulent things he'd been drilling into poor Miley's head.

"But Daddy, I like how she's changing me. She's a good person!" Miley countered, this time sounding so much more honest and even a little proud.

"She just wants you to believe that! She knows exactly what she's doing and you're not putting up a fight to stop her! I'm sorry, Miley, but Lilly is going to have to pack her bags and leave tomorrow. I've already made the arrangements." No... He couldn't have! He couldn't do that!

"No! Lilly's my friend, Daddy. That's all! Why won't you believe me?" she stressed, her voice sounding further away now, as if she'd walked into another room.

"Because you're lying to me! You two were right there in front of me, about to make the biggest mistake of your lives and now you're _lying_ to cover it up, which is only making it worse!" He had a point, unfortunately.

"This isn't fair." Miley wasn't as confident now. She actually sounded weaker, like she was starting to succumb to Robbie's will. Don't!

"That's life. You're not seeing Lilly when we get back home either, you hear me? I'm taking you out of school and this time you can't sweet talk your way out of it, not while that _girl _is there." Ouch, that one hurt. I seriously had no idea Miley had to put up with such cruelty. She didn't need this kind of treatment at all, no one as great as her did.

"I _hate_ you!" Miley screamed and I heard the thump of footsteps, followed by a door slamming. I ran over to the window and tried to spot Miley through the heavy rain, but the night added to the cover over the land and Miley could have run in any direction, so I saw nothing. The front door crashed against the frame again and that was my signal to chase after Miley.

I nearly tripped down the stairs as I took two at a time and jumped down the last three. I swung open the front door and ran out into the pouring rain, not knowing where the hell I should start searching. But that didn't stop me. I let my feet take me across the muddy road and over the fence Miley and I had jumped today.

I stumbled down the wet slope and didn't care that I fell into the soaking grass since I'd been drenched after the first two seconds of being outside in this powerful shower. As I ran aimlessly into the black, a white splotch came into my vision and I recognised it straight away. It was that nasty chicken coop. I made a mental list of other places to check in case Miley wasn't in there and clumsily went up the ramp and opened the hatch. I ducked in and relief settled over me as I saw Miley's grim face coloured a haunting orange due to the small glow of light being produced by the lantern she was curled up in front of. I knew the water dripping from her chin wasn't only from the rain and I cautiously went to her, eyeing the chickens that clucked dangerously. Ghastly vermin...

"Fancy meeting you here," I joked lightly, but like always, I had bad timing and Miley's eyes flooded over even more. "Don't cry Miley... You'll get me started," I whined, sitting in front of her, since there wasn't much room in this cramped coop. Damn space consuming chickens.

"I just don't want to lose the one good thing in my life," she sobbed. The sound of her grief was a punch to my face, a kick to my stomach, and a hammer to my heart. Each one shattered and the broken remains had no idea how to console the cause of such instant breakage.

"Miley, I'm not going anywhere. Sure, he can send me back home, but I'll wait for you. He can't make you leave school, and even if he does, that's not going to stop me from sneaking over to your house, from knocking on the door for hours and begging to see you. I don't want to be anywhere but with you Miley." It was all I could say, the truth was all I could get out. There was nothing else I could do. Miley gazed at me, her eyes were wide, as if she was scared. But then her head slumped into her arms that were wrapped around her knees and she sniffled.

"I love you," she whispered, the pain in her voice making me hurt so much, but her words also baffled me. Miley _loved_ me? That was beyond anything I could consider. I mean, I knew I liked her, would do anything for her, but love?

Repeating it in my head didn't feel wrong though.

Miley loved me.

I enjoyed the warming embrace it wrapped my heart in, which wasn't so broken anymore. "Don't hate me." The agony in her tone drew me in and I crawled as close as I could, snaking my fingers under her chin and raising her head. I delivered a kiss to Miley's cheek as she continued to cry and I ran my lips over her tears, the aching drops stinging my tongue. I kissed her nose and moved to the other cheek and Miley's pants and cries relaxed as I finally reached what my heart clawed for.

Her lips.


	20. New Company

**Hi, I currently have nothing to complain about... **

* * *

I couldn't begin to explain how awkward the car ride to the airport was. Robbie pointed me out of the house with one hand and held a hysterical Miley back with the other and before I even got to the truck Travis waited in, I heard the door smash shut. This was going to be a long summer. I'd barely spent a week in Tennessee and I'd already been kicked out. Great...

"So why you goin' back so soon?" Travis wondered casually after I threw my suitcases into the bed of the truck and climbed up into the passenger's seat.

"It's complicated," I lied. It was actually pretty clear. Miley's dad opposed homosexuality and after everything he'd seen between Miley and I yesterday, his daughter was definitely what he despised. And apparently it was my fault. Though I was happy with that. Last night in that stinky chicken coop was probably the best night of my life. I knew what had happened was supposed to be a form of farewell, but kissing Miley and spending such an emotional time in her arms with our lips attached for hours on end was both awful and perfect. Awful because I had to leave it all behind for over two months. Perfect because I finally figured out what Miley was to me. She was still a best friend, yes, but she was also someone I could love. My heart felt safe with her and even though I didn't want to give it to anyone, she managed to take it anyway. Not that I was disappointed with her robbing me. It was the opposite actually. If there was anyone I'd let steal my heart, it would be her, hands down.

And only now, in the uneasy silence of the overheated truck with the boy I hated by my side, did I realise that I had never told Miley I loved her as well.

* * *

I was lonely again. Without Miley, I had no one. I was so deeply engrossed with Miley's existence and friendship that I hadn't noticed she was my only friend. Not that that was a problem since she was the _best_ friend anyone could ever have. But who would I talk to now? Who would keep me up all night on the phone? Who would hold me when I felt upset about something? Who would have the sweetest heart and sing to me when I was scared? No one.

It was like the first few days of living here all over again, but this time, there was no gorgeous stranger to sit at my side to try to offer a hand to a fallen soul. The weather was cooler here and the late afternoon painted the skies a light orange that mixed with the pink clouds. Though its magnificence was wasted when I had no one to enjoy it with.

The warm sand that my flip-flops flipped up between my toes was becoming irritating as it rubbed against my skin with every step I took, so I stopped walking and plopped down in the expanse of sand.

While gazing unseeingly at the scenery, lost in my reminiscing, I paid no attention to the shadow by my side. There's not a person in this world who could make me care enough to turn my head.

"I thought you were in Tennessee with your girlfriend," the person casting a shadow over me spat bitterly. The way that bitch had said girlfriend really struck a chord in the cold and frail organ that stuttered a beat that sounded eerily like Miley's name beneath my ribcage. That poor thing in my chest really had suffered.

"I got sent back," I told the girl.

"Why?" I didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted to be alone, but she didn't seem to get the hint. I glanced up at the persistent pest digging her toes into the sand and I didn't see just a bitch, I saw _the_ bitch. Joannie. Her expression seemed determined and I knew she wasn't going anywhere without a fight. So, I decided it was up to me. Sighing, I got to my feet and ambled away, leaving any sort of frustration behind me. It wasn't worth it. "Hey! Moping around isn't going to make this summer go by any faster!"

I didn't reply because I knew she was right.

* * *

I was flittering across the beach again, wanting to get to my little spot of mourning as soon as I could. I knew there was no hurry, but the weather today was beach weather, hot and sticky, and I didn't want anyone to get to it first. Even though I knew no one would, since it's pretty secluded. Though not enough because Joannie had found me last time.

I'd slept in pretty late, but things weren't too busy so I didn't have to jump over tanning girls and sand castle making kids to get to my destination. Once I was in the warm sand, I occupied myself with the surfers living it up in the water. I wanted to join them, but my board brought back painful memories of my old best friend who I had to leave and now of Miley, my new best friend who... I had to leave. It seemed parents like to take me away from those who mean the most to me. And just as Miley and I stepped over the best friend line, I was kicked onto a plane with prejudice leaving a boot mark on my butt.

I studied one of the surfers as they rode the tide, balancing professionally as the water lifted them higher. Once their board carried them safely forward back to the soft ripples of the sea, they waved in my direction. I glimpsed over my shoulder and next to me, but I was alone. Were they waving at me?

When I looked back, I watched as the surfer ran towards me. I raised an eyebrow as Joannie's face came into view.

"You surf?"

"Almost every day, even when it rains." She chuckled to herself and I couldn't stop the thoughts about how much she had sounded like me a year ago.

"Cool," I replied, my tone more nonchalant than interested.

"You ever tried?"

"I used to love surfing. I'd be in the water for hours, nearly all day," I said, my face nearing a smile as I played back the images of my previous lifestyle and how free I'd been riding the untamed waves.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there and show me some moves!" she prompted.

"I don't have a costume." That was only part of my excuse. I wasn't ready for flashbacks of Miley's smile as she balanced on my surfboard to consume my mind and rip at my heart. Joannie didn't try to change my mind, almost as if she understood what was going on with me. Something was different about her, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind and couldn't figure out what. Not that I cared all that much.

"Bring your board tomorrow," was all she said before I heard her retreating steps, the gentle crunch of sand fading away along with her form as she disappeared from the corner of my eye. I stared ahead, the sea an endless line across the horizon where the sky and water blended in a glow of pinks and blues. The ocean reminded me of crying eyes...Miley's eyes, right as I left. The way she had looked at me, with such longing and ache made my spine sting with icy chills and my chest prickled at the unwelcomed attacks and memories. I didn't want this pain to gnaw at my entrails for the rest of summer, but what could I do...?

* * *

I had done as Joannie asked and brought my surfboard, but I had tossed it carelessly into the sand and seated myself on it, not planning to actually use it. That would hurt, but Joannie seemed to think otherwise as she grabbed my arm with one strong hand and lifted me up from my sitting position, her strength surprising me. She was in her wetsuit and I had actually worn mine under my clothes too, but I still wasn't willing to step foot into the water. It may have not been at the same location I had taught Miley to surf, but all oceans are connected, so the location didn't change any of my frets.

Joannie didn't put up with my pouts and wasn't swayed by my scared looks like Miley had once been, she was more fiery and demanding and begun to actually undress me when I didn't budge to shed my clothes. She dragged me into the sea with my board and hers under one arm. I could put up a much better fight, I knew I could, but for some reason, I knew there was a part of me that wanted this. The distraction. Surfing had always relieved my mind and washed away my problems for a small amount time, so I needed this. I should be thanking Joannie, not scowling at her.

As I was trying to loosen up my features, Joannie stopped wading through the waves and turned to me.

"Let's see what you've got, Truscott." Her challenging tone dug under my skin and latched onto my competitive nature and I snatched my board from Joannie, a small grin working its way to my lips.

"You're about to be given a lesson, Palumbo."

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of events and excitement but I need to get this over with. I don't think what I have planned for the ending is all that great. **


	21. A Clash Of Events

**This is it my friends. **

* * *

My daily routine consisted of going to the beach and surfing with Joannie. We actually had our own little part of the ocean where the guy surfers didn't come sniffing around looking to impress two chicks who were probably more skilled than they were. We were completely involved in showing each other up, seeing who could last on one wave the longest or who could take on the biggest without fumbling. I had to admit Joannie was a goddess on her board, better than me, that's for sure. But I was rusty and was more than happy to accept lessons I'd forgotten from Joannie. The competitions we had were only for fun and at the end of the day, when we pulled ourselves from the water, we'd be laughing and chatting as if we'd been friends for years.

Friends... Were Joannie and I friends now? Yes. That was the answer than sprung up among all others. She was my friend. Away from Amber and Ashley, Joannie was really laid back and kind of a punk. She wasn't bitchy, just a bit demanding, and really funny too. We both liked sports, so our bond grew from that. I'd meet her at the beach or the sports field and we played endlessly. Surfing, swimming, soccer, baseball, hockey, everything! I found that if I gave it my all, tried my absolute best in our activities, Miley wouldn't plague my thoughts. I filled my head with routines to beat Joannie and she didn't question my rough housing or intense attitude towards our games, she simply went along with it. She met me halfway with equal force and stamina and I really appreciated how fast days went by when I spent my time with Joannie.

Sometimes we were too sore the next day to do anything, so we'd lay around each other's houses watching TV. On those days, we didn't want to tease ourselves so we stayed away from the sports channel and watched old re-runs of Friends or bought horror DVD's so we could laugh and crack jokes at the phoniness of it all.

Life was... even.

* * *

My summer with Joannie equalled perfection. I'd really gotten into shape and we knew so much about each other now, we were basically best friends. She barely ever spoke to Amber and Ashley over the break and I think when school started up, my duo would become a trio. Me, Joannie and... Miley. Oh, God, Miley. I completely forgot that we weren't allowed to see each other and Miley was to be forced back into home school again. Here I was, having a great time messing around, while she was alone in Tennessee with a homophobic father and... and _Travis_. Shit! What if Robbie hooked them up?

Shit. Shit. _Fuck_.

On the fritz, I leapt from my unmade bed and paced my room. What the hell was happening to her? What if her dad nailed things so ferociously into her head that she came back a mindless straight girl? What if he convinced her to hate me? Shit.

"What crawled up your ass?" Joannie questioned, pausing the game we'd been playing on my Xbox. Blue locked with green and I knew I had to tell her. She was my second best girl friend in existence; she had a right to know of my deep love for Miley. I joined her on the tip of my bed and placed a hand on her shoulder and after taking a deep breath, I told her everything. I told Joannie of the kiss Miley and I shared, about our mutual feelings, about her dad's disproval, and then about what he wanted to do once they got back from Tennessee.

Joannie was speechless and there was something... sad about her eyes. It didn't appear to be sympathy, but I let it slide as I fell into her arms. Joannie's hugs were strong, empowering. When I hugged Joannie, I felt as if I could do almost anything and I needed that kind of promising embrace right now because I felt weak. I didn't want to lose Miley.

* * *

The first day back at school arrived and... no Miley. Of course. Her dad really did pull her out of school, but it wasn't a totally depressing day because I had Joannie. She was such a good friend. I felt bad for ever thinking she was a bitch because she really wasn't. She only acted like one because her only friends had been Amber and Ashley and she didn't feel like she could make any friends if she let her true self shine. But who she really was beat her fake self by far. Joannie was someone I could relate to and she wasn't really a makeup wearing, Paris Hilton wannabe. She was a talented athlete who preferred to wear nothing but her skin and clothes. No makeup.

On the second day, Joannie was acting very weird. She was jumpy and nervous and kept giving me these frightened glances, as if she was scared of me. Whenever I went to ask her what was wrong, she'd babble on about a game she'd watched last night or how annoying her mom was who consistently told her to get a job. I didn't know what was going on, but I figured she'd tell me soon enough.

And she did. We were at my locker and her focus was on something behind my shoulder. I went to see what took her interest, but she grabbed my face, stopping me from looking. And then Joannie planted a firm kiss on my lips. Taken aback, I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_. What was this numb skull thinking? Through my puzzled haze, I heard a single gasp. My eyes shot to our observer and there stood Miley. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung loose, appearing as bewildered as I felt, but her expression was mixed with tears of betrayal.

Miley then ran from me and I unthinkingly shoved Joannie off of me and tailed her. I _wasn't_ going to lose Miley.

I was fast on my feet after my weeks of exercise, but Miley was no slowpoke. She must've been doing a lot of work on the farm to be able to outrun me for as long as she did. But she had a head start on me and when I actually lost her in a crowd, I knew where she was heading anyway. I slowed to a walk as I saw her hunched figure on the beach. Was this how she saw me when I was first here? Now I understood why she had wanted to befriend me. No one could turn away such a miserable looking person.

I sighed and took a seat next to Miley, who balled herself up even more and her eyes darkened, but the tears marking her face said she was more hurt than angry.

"Why did you even bother coming after me?" she snapped. Even though she was pissed at me, it felt so uplifting to hear her heavenly voice again.

"You looked like you needed a friend." I grinned, hoping Miley remembered the exchange of words upon our first meeting at this very spot.

"That's the last thing I needed actually," she recited, but her tone was light, worn out.

"Well, maybe more than a friend? A best friend? A best friend who didn't kiss Joannie, but was attacked by those nasty lips with no warning?" Miley had to know I didn't intentionally make out with Joannie, I mean, how could I when I had already dedicated myself to my hillbilly? Gradually, Miley faced me and I stared into her eyes for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. Actually, up until this moment, there was no life. I was just a walking zombie without having this Godsend at my side. The world was dead to me, everyone in it except her was dead to me, and I was dead.

"Maybe...more than a best friend?" Miley asked quietly.

Uncertainly, carefully, I drew closer, giving Miley every opportunity to move away, to hit me, to tear my heart out. But she didn't. She surprisingly followed my lead and met me in a long awaited kiss.

Life was breathed into me again.

Miley's mouth on mine dug me out of my self-induced grave and I was no longer a walking abyss. The delicate kiss was building over the shambles of our friendship, to create something so much more brilliant than what was there before and a Miley shaped hole was slowly being filled to the point of overflowing.

Soft, delectable, completing, _mine_.

"I've been wanting this since the second Daddy made you leave," she said, her breath stinging my suddenly alone lips. There shouldn't be a space between us, not ever, but these things had to be said. Damn. I blinked and gathered my strewn about thoughts.

"Me too... I thought you'd come back not liking me anymore because your dad and that Travis butthole forced religion onto you and told you it was wrong and all that crap." Not the smartest sentence, but my brain was practically just reincarnated and then blown away with the touch of our mouths, so I think I deserved to be excused for some slight disorientation and stupidity.

"Well, Daddy actually tried to do that, but I told him to let me live my life as I pleased. I've never spoken to him like that before... The thought of coming back to you made me keep up the argument and now I think he intends to kick me out because I also ignored him when he told me not to walk out the front door." I was going to cut in, but her soft hand stroked my face and my voice was gone. "But I don't care. I have you, that's all I need."

"Aww Miley, you're adorable, get those sweet talking lips over here," I swooned childishly. Miley raised an amused eyebrow and started to go along with my wishes, but all I received was a quick brush against her sweetness before she pulled back with a sombre look.

"One more thing. I don't want to see Joannie kiss you _ever_ again."

"I was caught off guard! She threw herself at me before I even knew what was happening! I think she may have planned it, like she knew you'd be there to see it or something. I really thought that girl changed, but it seems she's just as bitchy as before." I know Joannie was my friend, but she almost ruined my chances with Miley, and for that, I hated her.

"Or she just really likes you," Miley reasoned and I shrugged, too busy showering her face with kisses to care what was messing with Joannie's head. She laughed gently, genuinely happy. Did I do that? Did I really make her happy?

"Miley, can I tell you something?" I asked, pausing in my attack on her beautiful and tastefully sculptured face.

"Of course you can," she permitted, giving me a kiss that intensified my need to get this one last admission across before I silently sunk into her arms, a place where I fit perfectly.

"I love you."

_End_

* * *

**Well guys, I really didn't expect the end to be so soon, but here it is! I hope you've enjoyed this story because it was one of my favourites to write :)**


End file.
